The Bass Family Picture Show
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: Okay so I got news back from the computer people and my files can be saved! For now though here are some of the hidden moments for _**Breakfast at the Basses**_ I promised. The timeline will be all jumbled up since they are all one-shots. Tell me if you would like more.

--

"As I was saying gentlemen, Bass Industries has seen a recent decline in..." Chuck tried to regain authority in the board members meeting. However his voice trailed off when someone tapped his leg. He frowned and then looked down, when they pulled at the material of his pants.

"Daddy," Charlie whispered. Her brown curls framed her face as she stared up at him with large, doe brown eyes. He slowly glanced back at the board members who now all chuckled.

"One moment gentlemen," he nodded. They all started to quietly talk amongst themselves. He then bent down and placed his hands on her small hips.

"Charlie, what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be taking a nap in daddy's office, remember? Tell me the boys didn't run off too."

She shook her small head immediately.

"No daddy, they're still asleep, but I... Well I'm not tired," she whined. Her full lips formed a small pout.

It melted his heart. Despite the fact she had interrupted a very important meeting, there was no way he'd ever hold her responsible. All the board members knew that too and would never breathe a word of her being the cause it was paused. Mr. Bass's daughter did no wrong in his eyes and everyone knew that or wised up to it quickly.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but your mother said that you needed a nap. Why don't you just lie down on your sleeping bag and watch a movie?" he inquired. She huffed and he got his answer.

"Princess, you know if I could I would play with you, but this meeting is very important."

"I don't need you to play with me," she interrupted. Her small hands fisted the lapels of his jacket and she stomped her small foot.

"I just don't want to be in your office without you. Daddy, can't I stay here and be a part of your meeting too?"

Chuck smirked and shook his head.

"You would get bored..."

"No, I wouldn't. And I could help, daddy," Charlie proclaimed.

"I watch mommy sort papers all the time and I'm a very good listener. I could remember everything, or write it down for you. That way later you could have some notes on it like we take in school." Her small mouth moved fast and her words almost came out jumbled. She had started to get anxious.

"You'd have to be very quiet," he explained.

His daughter responded by pretending to zip up her lips. He chuckled and then stood back up.

"Well, if it's alright with you gentlemen, we shall continue now. Our newest board member has arrived, a little late, but it is her first day." He smiled at Charlie who now climbed into the empty seat next to his head one at the end of the table. She had to sit on her knees since she was so small. However, she put on a big smile and held her hands onto the table. All the older men looked to her and she waved at them.

"Hello," Charlie greeted. Her eyes then widened and she put her hand to her lips.

"Oops! I'm not supposed to talk. Sorry, Daddy... I mean um... Mr. Bass." She turned to her father and whispered.

Chuck winked at her.

"It's still daddy Charlotte," he assured her. He then looked back up to the men and motioned towards her.

"This is Charlotte everyone." All the men chuckled. Most of them had seen her before. She was always with one of her parents at events, even when she wasn't supposed to be there. She had made them all Christmas cards, but not knowing their names addressed them as Daddy's helpers.

Chuck then noticed everyone still stared at his daughter. Slowly, he looked down to see she had her hand raised.

"Yes?"

"Actually I prefer Charlie," she clarified and looked at all of them.

"Just like her father," Mr. Farrar smiled. Chuck and Charlie both looked to him. He then chuckled.

"So which Bass will be leading us through the meeting?"

"Him," Charlie answered and pointed towards her father. Chuck turned to look at her and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I did it again..."

"It's okay," Chuck patted her head and then moved in front of the chart again. He started to explain things and Charlie started to doodle on the blank paper in front of her. After a while she had started to hum, not realizing it. It wasn't until all men looked at her, her father included, she did.

"Sorry," she giggled. Chuck nodded and then looked for the paper he needed.

"That's alright. Have any of you gentlemen seen the paper with all the expected percentages on it?" he looked around the room. Charlie flipped over her paper and then covered it quickly. Only she had done that louder than planned.

"Is that it?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I... I only colored on the back. See," she started to panic and held it up for him.

Chuck picked her up and took the paper.

"No, don't make me leave. I'm sorry. Everybody, I didn't mean to!" She looked to all the men.

"I'm not making you leave. Sweetheart, calm down. No one is mad at you," Chuck promised and kissed her cheek. Charlie then buried her head in his chest out of embarrassment. He explained the chart, but found himself distracted by the picture on the back. Finally he finished, but continued to stare at it.

"We're finished here, gentlemen you may go," Chuck nodded.

"Is it supposed to be over? Or did I mess it up?" Charlie whispered. She had finally pulled herself away from his chest a bit.

"Don't worry Charlie. You didn't mess anything up," an elder board member smiled at her. She turned to look at him and her expression softened.

"See," Chuck smirked.

"Now what is this picture of?" he held it out for her to see. Only instead it caught the eye of all the business men as well. None of them who usually scampered from the room moved. Charlie pointed towards the table so Chuck took her to it. She then was set on top and held it up for everyone to see.

"This is a picture of all of us," his daughter explained. All the men leaned forward and squinted to see. She took a deep breath and then continued.

"…except, we are having our meeting in Hawaii. Seen this is me and daddy next to the sandcastle and this is all of you with your umbrellas for the sun. Only instead of charts we are listening to our dolphin friends who can tell the future. So they are telling us to do business with the mermaids back here in the ocean." Charlie was very serious throughout the whole thing.

"Here, everybody let's pass it around," she instructed. When she handed it to the first man he chuckled, but looked it over.

"I think we should let your daughter take over the company, Charles. Meetings in Hawaii don't sound too bad," Mr. Farrar chuckled when the picture was passed to him. Charlie looked to her father for a response.

"Trying to steal my business from me?" he teased and picked her up again. Charlie giggled and shook her head.

"Oh no, daddy! I wouldn't do that! It was just make-believe!"

A man handed her back the picture and then they all started to shuffle out. Chuck sat down on the table and allowed her to stand in his lap. He of course held her up, the last thing he wanted was her falling backwards.

"Well alright, but how about you come to work with daddy so one day you can have Bass Industries," he suggested.

"Like a Christmas gift?" Charlie frowned in confusion.

"No, not quite," he chuckled, "It's more like something that is your right to have because you're my daughter. Of course you'll have to share it with Max, but we can just let him think he's in charge. We know who will run things."

She laughed and slapped his chest playfully.

"But..." her brow furrowed, "What is rights?"

"Rights are what you are entitled to," he responded.

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means... You see..."

"Daddy I'm never going to understand this," Charlie pouted.

Chuck thought it over and then smiled.

"Yes, you will. This all means that you get Bass Industries _because you're Charlie Bass_," he pointed gently to her.

"Okay! Can I say that for other things too?" She beamed.

"Anything you want," he agreed.

"Now..." Chuck knew Blair would be here soon. And as adorable as this conversation had been they needed to get going. Plus, they would have to explain why Charlie had not taken her nap.

"What are we going to tell mommy when she asks why you did not have to take your nap?"

"Because I'm Charlie Bass," Charlie smirked.

"Oh no." Chuck's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Blair was not going to be happy about this...

--

A/N: I thought this was a cute little snippet to hold you guys over. A look into the past and such, well what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Read and review if you want some more.

--

Chuck and Nate both stood in the kitchen and looked to the corner in the room. Nate had his brow furrowed in determination, but Chuck shook his head.

"I can't do this, Nathaniel," he stressed.

"Yes, you can," Nate quickly retorted and turned to look at him. They then both turned to look forward again.

A very tiny Charlie sat in the time out chair. She had her arms crossed and ruby red lips in a definite pout. Her big brown eyes looked up at them both in complete puppy dog mode.

"She needs to be taught right and wrong, Chuck. Andrea tries to pull the same pouting act with me too," he said.

Chuck looked from Nate back to his daughter. Her bottom lip started to quiver as she locked her eyes with her fathers.

"What she did wasn't even that bad. Look, she's going to cry," he exclaimed.

Nate glanced to Charlie and caught her smiling at her father's words. She knew that she had Chuck wrapped around her little finger and in no time would be free. He quickly nudged his best friend.

"She's faking, look!" Nate shouted.

Only when Chuck turned to inspect the allegations against his daughter, she now had actual tears that formed in her eyes. He glared at Nate.

"Don't look at me like that, Chuck. We both know she has you wrapped around her little finger, just like Blair. But regardless of whether she is faking or not, you have to do something about this. She pushed her babysitter down the stairs. The woman could have been severely hurt, possibly even have broken her neck."

"That woman tripped!" Chuck was quick to defend the small brunette.

"But... even if she didn't, well then it's a sign. If Blair was going shopping today than I shouldn't have gone to work. She's feeling neglected, Nathanial. That is bad parenting on my part," he shook his head, "If anything I should buy her a new doll and apologize."

A grin started to grow on Charlie's lips at the mention of a new toy. Nate was once again the only one who saw it.

"A new doll?! Chuck, look at her! You know that she knows you'll never yell at her for anything! The boys are in timeout in the other room, right now. Why should it be any different for Charlie? Were Max and Lex feeling neglected too when they locked that poor woman in the closet for three hours?"

"One, Lex can't pull the neglected card, he is Max's friend. Not my son. And two, Max had Lex here to play with, but Charlie had no one. If you would have let Andrea come over then none of this would have happened. Now you're punishing Charlie for your mistakes. How can you stand there and make a little girl cry? If anything you should apologize to her," Chuck pointed at Charlie.

"You did not just say that," Nate laughed out of disbelief, "You cannot put this on me Chuck. Are you serious?" He then turned to his best friend's daughter.

"Charlotte, your father and I are very upset with you. You are going to stay in time out and will have no more playtime, story time, or movie time for the rest of the day. You will also go to bed early and think about what you have done. Understood?" It was about time someone took authority around here, Nate thought to himself.

Charlie's eyes grew larger with each word from her uncle's mouth. Her whole expression looked panicked and Chuck smacked Nate's shoulder. Both men watched as she slumped over, dropped her face in her dainty hands, and nodded with much sorrow.

"Take that all back. Tell her she is not in trouble right now and you are not upset with her, Nathaniel. She's going to hate you and more importantly me. Look at her," Chuck whispered frantically.

"She'll be fine and..." Nate tried to respond, but was interrupted.

"Nobody likes me... Uncle Nate's a Meany... Nobody likes me... Daddy doesn't love me... Nobody likes me..." Charlie started to sing to _herself, _almost sounding like she wept.

Nate dropped his jaw open and stared at her. He was too scared to look at Chuck for a reaction. It was not going to end in his favor; actually he was rather scared if he'd still be alive to leave the Bass household.

"Nathaniel…" Chuck seethed as he turned to look at his friend.

--

Blair walked through the door, shopping bags in hand. She smiled and called out for her children or husband. When no one responded she moved onto the family room. When she entered though, she froze on the spot. A hand went to her mouth as she looked over the scene.

Lex, Max, and Nate all sat in the timeout corner. Then her daughter was on the couch with a brand new doll in her hands as she hummed in absolute bliss. The two boys and one man all glared at her though. She shook her head in confusion.

"What is going on here? What did you boys do?" Blair asked hesitantly.

"Well…" Nate tried to explain all that had happened. He hoped Blair would see through her daughter's mischief and more importantly instead of commending her with pride, carry out rightful punishment.

"You're not allowed to talk in timeout!" Charlie proclaimed, cutting him off. She then stood and shook her finger at him, before looking down the hallway.

"Daddy, Uncle Nate is talking!"

Blair stood there, unsure of what to do. Soon enough though, her husband came into the room with a sly smirk. Chuck kissed Blair on the cheek, but then shook his head at his best friend.

"What happened to setting a good example, Nathaniel?" he drawled in a mocking manner.

Nate snapped his lips shut and narrowed his eyes.

"Chuck, did you put your best friend, a grown man, in time out?" Blair laughed in disbelief. She raised her eyebrows and looked between the two men. At the same time though she greeted her daughter who ran over and shot her arms up. Soon Charlie sat on her hip, holding out the new doll to show her mother.

"Uncle Nate put me in timeout for something I didn't do mommy and he made me cry. So then daddy said he had to show a good example and go to timeout for lying," Charlie explained.

"You made my daughter cry?" her mother gasped. She turned to the blond, ready to attack.

"Yes, he did," Chuck agreed.

"Why are we still friends with him?"

"Because we like Andrew and Andrea," her daughter replied. Blair nodded and then shot Nate one last death glare. He shook his head, knowing he should have never messed with Charlie. He never won anyways.

"So why are the boys in timeout?" She finally wondered.

"We locked the babysitter in the closet, but mommy she was mean to us and Charlie," Max was quick to take advantage of the situation. He stood up and ran over to his mother, grabbing her legs. Lex quickly mimicked his movements, hoping they could both win her over.

"She was," Charlie agreed. She decided she'd allow the boys to get off too. After all, they were her partners in crime.

"Well she will simply never work in this town again then. Isn't that right, Chuck?" Blair flashed a smile at her husband. Even if she did not believe her children, she'd definitely stand by them over some random babysitter. They were her perfect, little "angels" and she adored Lex as Max's friend. He was a far better companion to her son than Nate had been to her husband when they were younger.

"I'm sure she won't," Chuck nodded.

"This is unbelievable," Nate gasped and stood up. The Bass family, plus Lex, looked at him like he was crazy, but he had enough.

"You," he pointed and shook his head, "are one twisted family. And she…" his finger moved to Charlie, "is the devil."

Charlie's mouth fell open.

"Nathaniel Archibald," Blair seethed. She handed Charlie to Chuck and then moved towards Nate. His eyes widened in fear and he backed up, towards the exit.

"How dare you call my child the devil after making her cry!" she started to scream. All of them looked to the Bass woman in fear, except for her daughter who watched with pride and adoration. She wanted to be like her mother, able to put panic in whomever she chose.

"Blair that was a bad choice of words…" Nate stumbled outside the door.

"Oh you're so right it was! My child is not the devil!" She repeated and slammed the door in his face. Then she turned around and walked back into the living room. Her eyes connected with her husband's and he smirked in amusement, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"She's the spawn of the Devil." Blair winked at him.

"I love you too, dear," Chuck mused.

They were not a twisted family; they were just the Bass family.

--

A/N: I rather enjoyed writing this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: This one is for all you fans who love the Bass family against others and of course the twins together at their best. Charlie and Max have actually mentioned this moment briefly in a past chapter of _**Breakfast at the Basses**_, back when they were making the "Twin Picture Wall". It is the picture where the twins are outside and Max is in a flannel shirt. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

--

"Chuck, where the hell are you taking us?!" Blair proclaimed for the hundredth time. They were on some strange road with woods all around them. It freaked her out and she felt like she was on the set of some horror movie. They had to be lost.

"We are going to get the children, remember? You are the one who told me that you'd strangle me with your scarf if I did not help you rescue Charlie and Max from your crazy best friend and her loser husband," Chuck drawled in irritation. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

The children had been with Dan and Serena for the weekend, but without asking Dan decided to take a family camping trip. The only problem, Chuck and Blair Bass do not do camping and therefore their children do not either. When Charlie sent a picture of them, her brother in a flannel shirt, Blair had flipped. And Chuck… well he wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine either.

"I am going to kill that wannabe bumpkin from Brooklyn." His wife crossed her arms as she seethed in the passenger seat. Oh yeah, Arthur also had gotten stuck across town. They had no limo, only one of their cars.

"Relax, dear," he sighed, "I doubt any tabloids will be out here to snap a picture of Blair Bass's children looking like lumberjacks." He tried to joke about it, but truth be told he did not like the idea of Charlie and Max in the wilderness. Both always wandered off and if they were now lost, there would be hell to pay.

"I do not care about that!" Blair shouted. Her husband shot her a knowing look.

"Okay," she admitted slowly, "I do care some about that, but not as much as I do their safety. I mean this is the wilderness, Chuck. We have not even been on a trip that does not involve a mansion or five-star hotel and neither have the children. What if Charlie falls down and gets hurt or Max plays with fire and burns himself, or, or, or…" She started to hyperventilate.

"Blair!" Chuck reached to touch her arm. She silenced and held his hand as she tried to gain control of her breathing again.

"Everything will be alright, I mean with the kids. Serena and Dan are dead, trust me. Look did you try calling your daughter again? I'm sure she has still managed to trick that cretin into thinking she did not bring her phone." His eyes quickly flashed back to the road as his navigator told him to make a turn. He did.

"I don't have any sort of signal out here," she shook her head and whined.

"Oh great, I only pay how much a month for that damn phone and now we can't even use it?" His tone of voice was bitter. She glared at him.

"Chuck Bass, do not start in with me. I told you to buy me more minutes last month, you were the one who did not listen. Plus, we aren't exactly in line for the poorhouse anytime soon," Blair countered.

"I know, baby," Chuck nodded, "just ignore me. Dan Humphrey again has tested my patience and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Well you are being too sweet all of the sudden. Where is my husband?" She smiled playfully at him. He chuckled under his breath and then moved his hand to her lap. She scooted over and leaned her head against his shoulder. He made another turn and they saw the campsite down the road.

"I love you," Chuck whispered.

"I love you too, but I'll love you more after you murder Dan," Blair returned with a bitchy smirk.

"Anything for you, baby."

--

"Dad, where are the marshmallows?" Max asked as he stood by the fire. Well the indoor fire of the five-star hotel suite. In their defense it did have a wonderful view of the wilderness though.

"Maxwell, be careful by that fire!" Blair scolded. She then smiled at him though and dropped the bag of highly-priced, gourmet marshmallows at his feet. He smirked and tore open the bag.

"This is much better," Chuck sighed in relief. He came out of the bedroom in his silk pajamas and rested on the large fur rug. The high-definition television played Pocahontas, what his daughter had considered a worthy _camping _movie.

"Yes, it is," his wife agreed. She then sat down and snuggled up to him. He pecked her on the lips briefly, until their son interrupted.

"Charlie, how many marshmallows do you want?!" Max shouted. His voice was as loud as it could be and caused his mother to wince. His father only chuckled though.

"Only one," Charlie answered. Her family turned to see her come out of the twin's hotel bedroom. She had her nightgown on and her curls let down. She was indeed the spitting image of her mother.

"How can you want only one marshmallow?" her brother asked in disbelief.

"Because they are so sweet that you only need one," his sister returned. She then rolled her eyes at him in a way that claimed his question was clear stupidity.

"Fine, but don't ask me for another one later then. Once I'm done making them then I'm done roughing it for the night," Max muttered. He then stuck the white, fluffy desert on the long skewer.

"Oh you have it so hard in life, Maxwell," Charlie mocked.

"Children," Blair warned.

"Sorry mom," they said in union. Chuck merely shook his head in laughter and watched as Charlie got into her mom's lap. Blair stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

"I think our days of you in my lap are coming to a close," she pouted.

"Not this again," Max mumbled. His mother had complained a lot lately that they were growing up too fast.

"I love you, mommy," Charlie told her, ignoring her brother. Her mother smiled and kissed her head.

"I think we should go camping more often," Chuck laughed.

"Yes, this is very nice. But next time let's go to Aspen. That way we can go skiing during the daytime, okay daddy?" Charlie shot him the puppy dog eyes. Yes, she had been influenced by her mother on the subject earlier.

"I thought we agreed to go somewhere warm," Chuck eyed his wife with suspicion.

"No, let's go to Aspen," Max interjected.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Chuck hissed.

"No, I'm on my twin's side," his son returned. He then sat down by Charlie and nudged her. She nodded and they pouted their lips, put their eyes into puppy dog mode, and turned to look at their father.

"Please…"

"I should have left you two with Dan Humphrey," their father griped. It was clear who had won the battle. But then again it wasn't very fair, two Bass children and their mother against one father? Even being Chuck Bass didn't do much there.

"Bite your tongue, honey," Blair said cheerfully. Her smile was with clenched teeth though. She was still very unhappy with finding her children sitting on the floor of a campsite. Yes, Dan would probably have the marks from her attack for a week.

"I suppose Aspen sounds fine," Chuck finally agreed. His whole family grinned at him and then the twins high-fived each other.

"What are you two, the 'Wonder Twins'?" he teased.

"Huh?" Charlie and Max both said in confusion.

"Your father is just making a reference from something that was around when he was younger," Blair explained with a smile.

"Oh, you mean like back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth?" Max smirked. Charlie giggled along with her brother.

"Maxwell…" his father lowered his brow.

"Sorry dad," he chimed. Although, he did not sound the least bit remorseful.

"You are your father's children," Blair sighed.

"Or the pool boy's…"

"Maxwell Bass!"

"I'm just kidding mom," he sighed.

"Not funny," Chuck clarified.

"It was a little funny," Charlie defended. Her father turned to her and quirked his left eyebrow. She quickly silenced with her brothers defense.

"Marshmallows are ready!" Max called out. He then piled them on a plate and brought them over. They all took one and bit into the sweet goodness.

"I suppose I owe Dan an apology," Blair sighed. Her whole family looked to her in bafflement.

"What?" she shrugged and smirked, "Camping is fun."

--

A/N: That is the only way I see Chuck ad Blair camping, same for Charlie and Max. What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: You are all such lovely reviewers. I thank you very much! Okay so this one-shot is actually one I've had for a while and I still don't have my files, but I had sent this to one of my friends to read through email and remembered. So I retrieved it from my sent folder and now you guys can read it, yeah! I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the whole Charlie going by the name Vivien, was actually something I did as a child so this one-shot was funny to write.

--

"When Charlie was six she decided to go by a totally different name for five weeks. What was the name?" Max asked with a sigh.

Andrew instantly flashed a look towards Lex. The blond bit his bottom lip and racked his brain. The dark haired boy on the other hand smirked. He went to answer, but was _rudely _interrupted by the Archibald.

"Um… It was from one of those old movies she likes. That character um… Scarlett?" Andrew guessed. He looked completely dumbfounded.

Charlie's face fell and she avoided Lex's eyes. That was so wrong. Max parted his lips to respond, but was then cut off by his best friend.

"Actually," Lex cut in and spoke clearly, "She made people call her Vivien as in Vivien Leigh. She did this because then not only could she be the character Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind, but also any other parts she played. And this is because Vivien Leigh was and is her favorite actress."

Charlie and Lex's eyes connected as his voice trailed off in a sexy… correction, annoying way.

"Correct," Max chuckled as he watched the display. Lex looked completely cocky as he winked at Andrew to try and intimidate him. By the look on Andrew's face, it had worked.

"Well you can't remember everything. Max, try another one. I'm sure you can do it, Andrew," Charlie nodded nervously and flashed a smile.

Lex felt his blood boil as he watched the display. Why was she so insistent on having this idiot take her to the fifth grade dance?

"Alright um…" Max looked down the list his sister had provided and then back up at the two boys.

"Besides Gone with the Wind, what famous love story or movie does Charlie love next?"

Charlie sighed in irritation, but Max ignored her of course. Why did he have to pick all the questions that had something to do with love or romance? Andrew was bad at that, but then Lex should be too. After all he was a jerk, he made out with Ella Beaton! And every other girl for that matter… No, she had more pride than that. Even if she didn't want Andrew to take her and a part of her wanted to go with Lex, she refused to let him win. She wanted him to be scared, to think that he wasn't that close to her anymore. She wanted him to panic and then forget about all his random whores because of it and fight for her.

Others said he got jealous, but she never saw it. That wasn't fair. She always looked like an idiot when her mouth would scream, 'Get off him skank!' without consent from her brain and everyone would look at her. He wasn't her boyfriend and the last thing she wanted was him or other people thinking she wanted him to be. No, she wanted everyone to see him wanting her, but not being able to have her. She wanted the tables turned for once.

"Romeo and Juliet, everybody likes that love story right?" Andrew inquired, eyebrows raised.

Charlie wanted to bang her head against the table. Did the boy never listen to her when she spoke to him?! Thank God she wasn't really infatuated with him or she'd be miserable.

"Judging by that presumptuous look on your face Alexander, I'm betting you have the answer," Max commented with shocked sarcasm.

Andrew sunk in his seat and looked away from Charlie in shame.

"Duh, she only spoke of it a hundred times. In front of everyone, I might add," the blue eyed boy proclaimed and nudged Andrew.

"Well then put your money where your mouth is and cut the small talk," Charlie blurted.

Max raised his eyebrows at his sister. It was seldom they heard such a lame comment from her. She really was nervous.

"Fine," Lex retorted, teeth clenched. She was favoring Andrew and he didn't understand why. Well if she wanted an answer then he'd do one better. He knew her more than anyone and she was going to see that whether she wanted to or not!

"First off, you hate Romeo and Juliet. In fact you detest with a great passion and call it a play, probably written by another and stolen by Shakespeare, which represents the stupidity and misjudgment of those who fall for the first person that walks through the door. I believe a direct quote was, _'Everyone thinks' it's so romantic, Romeo and Juliet, true love, how sad. If Juliet was stupid enough to fall for the enemy, drink the bottle of poison, and go to sleep in a mausoleum, she deserved whatever she got.'"_.

Charlie's eyes widened and she stared at him in awe. How did he remember that? She had said it once and at the time and didn't even think he was listening. It was at her Aunt Serena and Uncle Dan's Hampton house. All the kids were eating lunch and her father and Uncle Dan had come into the room. They were having grown-up talk about a book he read or something. Her Uncle Dan was disappointed and said:

"_I mean where is the next 'Tristan and Isolde' or Romeo and Juliet?"_

She knew her father hated Romeo and Juliet, as did her mother. So she wanted to impress them, show she could be a part of grown-up talk. It was then she said:

"_Everyone thinks' it's so romantic, Romeo and Juliet, true love, how sad. If Juliet was stupid enough to fall for the enemy, drink the bottle of poison, and go to sleep in a mausoleum, she deserved whatever she got."_

Her Uncle Dan looked horrified and scared of her contribute to the conversation, but her father looked so proud. He had picked her up from where she sat at the stupid kids table, no one even looking up, and taken her to the adult table to sit on his lap. He talked with her about grown-up things and devoted all his attention to her. Not even her mother had gotten a word in on the conversation.

"That doesn't answer the question, but only provides useless information," she snapped out of the memory and shook her head. She had almost wanted to kiss him. That was bad! He would have won! No, that would not happen!

"Well then next time let me finish!" Lex practically shouted.

Andrew and Max sensed the tension and sort of scooted away from both of them. They stayed in the room, but preferred to look at each rather than Charlie and Lex.

"Well?" she questioned when he didn't keep speaking. He muttered something under his breath and then looked up at her again.

"After Rhett and Scarlett from Gone with the Wind, you love Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth from Pride and Prejudice. Next are Cleopatra and Mark Antony. Despite the similarities to Romeo and Juliet you find them to be much more sophisticated and love that they are an actual historical couple as well. Want me to keep going down the list or are you satisfied?" he proclaimed.

Their stare shot up in intensity and Charlie took a step back.

"Fine, ask another question, Max," her voice now sounded with defeat.

Lex could not believe that they were still bothering with this. Andrew knew nothing! He knew everything! He knew more than Max, her own brother!

"Alright I'm tired of this, Charlie. As judge I say whoever gets this question takes you to the dance," Max told them and then looked down at the sheet.

"What sole place in Brooklyn does Charlie enjoy and why… What?" His voice sounded irritated. Charlie pulled on his sleeve.

"Figure it out!" he shouted at the two boys and then pulled his sister just outside the room.

"I don't know this," Andrew admitted quietly to Lex.

"I know," he sighed with happiness, "But I do." Andrew opened his mouth to say something else, but then they heard whispers from outside the door.

"Charlie, you don't want to go with Andrew. Even Andrew knows that you don't want to go with him. I know you want to go with Lex. He's gotten the answer to every question, he's always around you, and he's the only boy you consider your equal for crying out loud! What is the problem?" Max's voice pressed.

Lex turned towards the door wand wondered the same thing.

"Because," Charlie replied in a panic, "despite me wanting to go with him, he'll just ruin my night. Ella Beaton or someone else will end up flirting with him and even if he ignores them everyone will be whispering about me and how they made out last week! I just want to dance and look perfect! I want the night to be perfect. I don't want to end up crying in the bathroom. I don't' want him to win for once. It isn't fair!"

Lex's face fell and he stared at his hands. Their whispers continued, but he blocked them out. She wanted the perfect night. Even if she didn't want Andrew, he was irrelevant. She just wanted someone other than him.

"Her favorite place is the Botanical Gardens in Brooklyn and she loves them because it shows something exquisite and beautifully unique can be found in the most unlikely places," Lex whispered to Andrew.

"What? Don't give me your answer. You wanted to win," Andrew said back silently.

"Just answer the God damn question when they come back in, Archibald," he retorted and rolled his eyes.

Andrew parted his lips to say something else, but then Charlie and Max came in. She refused to look at Lex or Andrew, but just glared at Max.

"Alright who has the answer?" Max sighed and looked at Lex. He knew that Andrew had no idea, but Lex did.

"I don't remember," Lex lied and looked at Charlie.

She frowned at the tone of his voice. It sounded… sad?

"Andrew, do you have the answer?" Max shrugged. He just wanted to be done with the activity. How he even got roped in was beyond him.

"Her favorite place is the Botanical Gardens in Brooklyn and she loves them because it shows something exquisite and beautifully unique can be found in the most unlikely places," Andrew answered. Her head snapped towards him in shock.

"You knew that?" she gasped.

Andrew nodded nervously. Lex felt his stomach churn.

"Yep he did, so he's taking you to our fifth grade dance, sis. Lex, let's go up to my room," Max cut in and then left the room.

"Hope you two have fun," Lex muttered sarcastically and went up the staircase. He looked back to see Charlie was now smiling as she went on about her dress color and where he was supposed to get his suit. The night was going to be perfect for her. He didn't even feel like going anymore.

--

A/N: Anyone else reminded of the whole Chuck/Blair/Nate situation. I always imaged they had moments like this when they were younger, only that Blair did adore Nate where as Charlie was literally just using him as a prop. Well tell me your thoughts and if you'd like more to hold you over for the hiatus.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: Thank you my lovelies. Hope you enjoy this.

--

"Blair this isn't funny!" Chuck called on after his wife.

She had disappeared into the crowd of people in search of a store that had the toy they needed. However, she had just left him with the twins, who both needed to be held at the same time. Max was not able to be set down or he would run off and hide, never coming no matter how hard you screamed or cried. Charlie however clung to him in distress about her mother's departure and her brothers fussing state was not helping matters either.

"Dada, Down!" Max commanded and kicked his feet. His small hands also pushed against Chuck as if he was strong enough to separate them.

Chuck smirked momentarily at his effort, a Bass no matter how young or small believed they could do anything.

"No can do, Maxwell. Your mother would kill me and you don't know how to stay put. Remember?" His eyebrows rose, but Max just glared in response.

The small boy then raised his right hand and stretched it far back. He prepared to hit his father which made Chuck's eyes widen.

"Don't you dare," he warned. Other than that there was nothing to do. He had no free hands, thus why Blair was needed. Neither could be set down. It was not like Charlie was going to run, but she also wasn't looking too good. Sometimes busy places, where she knew no one, and her mother was not present didn't sit too well with her. Max blatantly ignored his father's words and threw his hand towards Chuck's face.

"NO!" Charlie shrieked and threw herself to Chuck. She blocked the hit, but by her face Chuck knew she had not expected Max to hit her instead.

"Maxwell Bass! We do not hit!" Chuck boomed.

Max's eyes widened at his sister who now started to cry and scream.

"Shh baby, it's okay. He didn't mean to hit... you." His tone was softer immediately and he bounced a bit on his feet. The small girl with a head full of brown curls only cried louder.

"Iss'okay Sissy," Max whispered. He attempted to comfort her; his small hand lightly patted her shoulder. Charlie jerked away from him as if he had hit her again. His expression showed he was both hurt and offended by her response.

"BAD!" His daughter cried and smacked Max in the back of the head.

Chuck gasped and quickly shifted the two further away from each other on his hips.

"OWE!!! OWE!!! OWE!!!" Max started to carry on in instant sobs.

Chuck panicked unsure of what to do. His son cried so now his daughter started to wail louder.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Her little voice seemed to bounce off every building and echo.

People turned to look at him as he tried to quiet them down. Chuck himself was about to scream. What was he supposed to do?

"Charlie... Max, please. Mommy will be back soon and daddy's here," he offered.

They all knew it meant nothing right now. They loved their parents equally, but since the action had happened in front of Chuck they wanted mommy to fix it.

"We don't hit each other okay? People get hurt, see." He wasn't sure what possessed him to scold them in comforting, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Daddy… Maxie hit me… Maxie hit me," Charlie continued to cry.

"Daddy… Charlie hit me… Charlie hit me," Max joined in.

"Blair, help," Chuck whispered under his breath.

"It seems mommy can't even leave you three alone for five minutes," Blair smirked. She appeared at the perfect time and walked over to them. Her husband sighed with relief.

"Mommy," Max and Charlie called in union.

"Oh hello my precious's, whatever is the matter?" Blair cooed. She took a baby wipe from her purse and swept it under both of their eyes. The tears were cleared away and then she kissed their noses.

"There, all better," she soothed. Both of the twins giggled and nodded their heads.

"Oh, and look what mommy has for you." She enunciated each word with me excitement as she held up her small shopping bag. The label clearly stated FAO Schwartz.

Chuck was confused at fist as to what she had in such a small bag, but soon she revealed it.

"Here you go," Blair chimed. She handed them each a gift card.

"I guess Christmas is coming early for them," Chuck smirked.

"Wha-wa this?" Max asked. His little brow furrowed as he held it up in front of him. He then looked to his sister who shrugged her shoulders.

"This, my little Prince and Princess, is a shopping card for you to go to the toy-store with. We are going to go in and each of you is going to pick out a gift for each other, alright?" she explained.

"But-but won't Santa…" Max trailed off. He tried to figure out what word he needed to use next.

"Yes, Santa will come, Max. But that doesn't mean that you two can't buy each other a gift," Chuck finished.

"Oh…" Charlie's mouth formed an 'O'. Then she nodded her head and giggled in delight.

"Time to shop," Blair said cheerfully. She then took her daughter and put her on her hip. The couple started to walk back through the crowd, on their way to the toy store.

"Blair…" Chuck mumbled.

"Yes?" She turned towards him. His lips pecked against hers.

"Don't ever leave me alone with them like that again," he finished.

"Not so easy is it, Bass," Blair smirked.

--

A/N: I thought that was cute. The twins certainly are a handful though, aren't they?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: This one I had perfectly imagined in my head. It literally played out like a movie. I hope you enjoy it.

--

It was Christmas time in the UES and the mall was packed. Usually, they would avoid it all together, but Blair insisted that they take the children to have their picture taken with Santa. She wanted all of the children to go, but Sarah and Riley were visiting their grandparents, Andrea was with Vanessa at her mother's, and Lex had been shipped to his grandparent's. But still Nate, Chuck, and Blair had taken Andrew, Charlie, and Max.

"Come on Nathaniel, I wanted to be there to see them get the actual picture taken," Chuck griped as he picked up his pace. They had helped Arthur take the bags to the limo while Blair went to get in line.

"Calm down, Charles," Nate smirked. His best friend glared at him, but it only caused the blond to burst out into laughter.

"You do realize that high school you would flip a shit if he saw you hurrying to catch a picture being taken of Santa, right? You didn't even like Santa as a child."

"That's because all I connected with Christmas was presents from Bart, but signed by Nanny's." Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry I brought it up, man. But if it makes you feel any better, none of us had that great of Christmas's growing up. Lily was always gone for Serena, my dad was always high, and Blair's mom would always tell her not to eat any sweets because she would get too fat."

"Don't remind me of Eleanor today. She still gets on Blair, you know? And especially around the Holiday's it just starts to bug the shit out of me," Chuck mumbled.

"You're so protective of your wife, dude," Nate grinned.

"Don't call me dude," the brunette returned. Nate was about to say something else, but didn't get the chance. Chuck stopped all of the sudden and frowned.

"Blair, what happened? What's wrong with Charlie?" he asked. His voice was filled with concern. Both men came up to her and the children and got a closer look at the scene.

Little Charlie was as white as a ghost as she clung to her mother with huge eyes and tightened lips. She was practically shaking in fear.

"Charlie is scared of Santa! Charlie is scared of Santa!" Andrew and Max started to taunt with laughter. They danced around at Blair's feet.

"Hush up, you two," Blair scolded and looked down at them in a disapproving manner.

"That's right Andrew you are five and Max, you are four. Your two know better," Nate sighed. They boys rolled their eyes and then grinned wickedly at Charlie. She was four also, but so petite that she appeared even younger. At times, her and Max did not even look the same age.

"She's afraid of Santa?" Chuck finally spoke. His eyes widened in shock. Charlie was not afraid of much. Sure she got a little distraught when her mother was not around, but that was about it.

"Yes, but there is nothing wrong with that, right daddy?" Blair stressed her words. She looked at her husband, but nodded towards her daughter.

"Oh… of course not," Chuck said quickly. He then chuckled nervously and walked over to them. His hands reached up and soothingly stroked his daughter's curls.

"Here why don't you go to daddy," her mother smiled.

"Oh… oh… oh… oh…" Charlie breathed unevenly and trembled. As her father took her she got a glimpse of Santa and his elves and started to scream. Chuck quickly turned her away from the sight and connected their eyes.

"Princess, it's alright," he soothed.

"Is she hyperventilating?" Nate whispered to Blair.

"She was earlier," the older brunette returned.

"Santa comes to the house Charlie," Max smirked evilly.

"Why mama and dada are sleeping," Andrew nodded.

Charlie's eyes practically popped out of her head and she fisted her curls. She started to rock back and forth in her father's arms about to cry.

"Boys, stop it!" Nate practically shouted. He expected Max to tease his sister some, but both of them had joined forces to traumatize her or something.

"Daddy," Charlie quivered as she clutched the lapels of his coat.

"Don't listen to them, baby. Mommy and daddy are always awake to protect you," her father assured her.

"No," Andrew shook his head and grinned.

"Santa coming," Max continued.

"Ah… ah… ah…" The tiny brunette started to panic again.

"Another word and no Christmas presents," Blair interjected.

Both boys silenced, but glared at her. They then kicked their feet and mumbled under their breath.

"Ho-ho-home," Charlie stuttered. She then pointed a shaky finger in the opposite direction of the Christmas hustle and bustle.

"Blair, I think we should take her to the limo. I've never seen her like this. Do you think we should call the doctor?" Chuck started to get worked up himself.

"Let's get her away from all of this and see how she is first," Blair tried to remain the calm one. She then took some of the bags and they started towards the exit. The boys were about to follow, when Nate stepped in front of them.

"Not so fast, you two," he lowered his gaze.

"Dad…" Andrew started to complain. Max opened his mouth too, but never got a chance.

"No, you two listen. I don't like scolding either of you, but I warn you that one of these days little Charlie is going to get back at all of us for this. She may be little, but… I just have a bad feeling that we are all going to pay, even me for being your father, Andrew."

"Okay," Max and Andrew sighed. As soon as Nate wasn't paying attention they both rolled their eyes though. What could Charlie Bass possibly do to them?

--

They brought the kids home and after Charlie calmed down, put them in the playroom. Chuck and Nate ran to his house to unload the gifts Nate had gotten. When they came back, Blair came downstairs to meet them. She smiled with relief at them.

"Is she doing better?" Chuck asked. His expression screamed 'WORRIED FATHER ALERT'.

"Yes, I believe so," Blair answered with a nod.

"Thank God, I've never seen her like that. She's usually the one scaring me," Nate joked. They then all started to walk back upstairs to where the playroom was. The door was closed and they heard what sounded like… muffled screams.

"Oh no, those boys better not be tormenting her again," Blair shook her head. She then quickly opened the door. All three adults fell in, but froze on the spot.

Charlie lied on the ground, coloring a picture and humming to herself. Next to her was the toy chest, but on top someone had stacked those huge encyclopedia books.

"Charlie, let us out!" Max and Andrew screamed.

The adults, although still stunned, finally realized the boys were trapped inside.

"Charlie, let us out," Charlie mimicked. She didn't notice the adults and giggled to herself.

"No way…" Nate shook his head in disbelief.

Chestnut curls flew as the tiny brunette looked up. She grinned at all of them and then got up from the floor. In a cute little strut she came over to them and held it up to Chuck.

"Look daddy, I made card," Charlie beamed with pride. She then handed the other one to Nate. The two men took them; their eyes still wide and looking slightly… scared.

"Help! Help!" The boys screams woke them all up. Nate hurried over there and pulled of the encyclopedias. The boys jumped out. As soon as they saw Charlie they ran behind Nate though.

"Charlotte, how did you…" Chuck started to ask, but his daughter's laughter cut him off.

It was such an _innocent _little giggle.

"Mommy, hold you," Charlie told her mother. Her little arms shot up. She had gotten into the habit of saying it wrong, thinking she actually held her mother and not the other way around.

Blair picked her up and smiled apprehensively.

"Santa come soon," Charlie smirked as she turned back to look at Andrew and Max. The boys further hid themselves from her.

"Nap mama," she commanded.

"Alright, sweetie," Blair nodded and took her from the room. Once she was gone the men finally got the boys to go downstairs. Max begged to stay at Andrew's house. They didn't need to ask why.

"Chuck," Nate mumbled as they were leaving the playroom.

"Yes, Nathaniel," he said back.

"Your daughter scares me."

"I know."

--

A/N: Okay this was so much fun to write!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reviewed. I was hoping that during the hiatus I wouldn't lose readers, but judging by recent reviews for this "hold-you-over-story", it looks that way. So I'm kind of down about that, but do want to really thank everyone who is sticking by BATB.

PS. The picture of the twins sleeping can be found on thefabfoursite, in the post that included the twin's picture collage.

--

Chuck sighed as he left the hustle and bustle of downstairs and ventured down the hallway towards his bedroom. It was the first society party Chuck and Blair Bass had hosted since the twins were born. Everyone had told them it was too soon, even Blair had hinted to him as it approached, but they had still gone through with it. When his wife disappeared five minutes into the party however, he realized it was in fact way too soon.

"Blair," he called softly as he entered their bedroom.

She lied down on the bed, her arm propped up on a pillow, as she stared lovingly down at Max and Charlie. They were still practically newborns, all bundled up and sleeping soundly. For once, they were sleeping at the same time.

"I was just checking on them," Blair said back. She looked up at him briefly, but then down at her babies again.

He sighed with a nod and fell down on the other side of the bed. Quickly, but gently he too turned on his side and eyed the twins.

They were bundled up together in a soft yellow blanket, mere inches apart. Max was turned into his sister with his tiny hand under his cheek. He had a brooding Bass look on his face as he slept. Charlie had her little arms trapped in the blanket as she smiled in her sleep.

"They are so precious," his wife chuckled silently.

"Indeed," Chuck agreed. He then smiled softly as his hand reached up and stroked each of their fuzzy heads carefully. Max made no movement, but Charlie's smile grew into an even bigger grin.

"Oh my," Blair gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She shook her head in joyful bafflement.

"He may sleep like a rock, but I have a feeling the Little Princess knows we're watching," he mused.

"Just like his father," she teased.

"Well then she is even more so like her mother," he countered. They had to keep their voices very low, but had gotten used to hearing that perfectly after just a few days.

"Chuck, I will not return to the party tonight," Blair confirmed.

"I know," Chuck nodded with a knowing smile. He too had a feeling that the party would have to go one without either Bass tonight.

"Do you think she's okay? I mean I know the C-section and everything was just a precaution, but she's so much smaller than him. They are supposed to be twins, but…" Her brow furrowed in worry.

"She's fine," he nodded confidently after immediately touching his wife's hand for comfort.

"But how do you know?" Blair's left eyebrow rose.

"Well after all the different doctor's opinion's I made them get for us, on both of them, I am entrusting that they are. Plus, you are rather petite, Blair. She's probably just going to be little, like her mother," he explained.

"I am not little."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Serena has even said she feels like a transvestite standing next to you in heels. She towers over you, along with practically everyone else."

"Whatever," Blair mumbled. He only laughed further at her pursed lips. The moment did not last very long though because both twins moved in their sleep, one after the other like dominos, and caught her undivided attention. His wife's chestnut eyes sparkled in amazement at the small beings.

"I am never going to be able to leave their side again," she breathed.

"I take it no more society parties for a while then…"

"Certainly not," she shook her head.

"Good," he agreed. She looked up at him with a bit of surprise. He knew it was because the event had been mostly for Bass industries.

"Please, don't even pretend to think I'd rather listen to a board member drone on about his third wife when I could be spending time with you and the _Little Ones_." He flashed his infamous Chuck Bass smirk.

"You are going to have to stop calling them that eventually. They won't be little forever," she replied.

"Oh yes they will, especially her. I intend to keep her my baby girl for as long as I can. Because with age comes boys and well… that's not going to happen," Chuck stated firmly.

"We'll wait and see," Blair giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Or you could stop taking them to newborn time at Gymboree. Max cries the entire time and Charlie always gets practically trampled by one of the toddlers… who is usually a boy."

"How would you know…?" Blair frowned for a moment, but then her eyes widened.

"Chuck Bass, have you been spying on your family while you're supposed to be at work?" She smiled as soon as his eyes met hers because they gave away the answer.

"You could just come to Gymboree with us," Blair offered.

"That's not the point. I do not want the children there anymore. Not only are they far too young, but it is completely stupid. If you want to have them take classes like that than we can have a private instructor come to the house," Chuck nodded.

"But then they won't be social… and neither will I." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"They have each other and you have Dorota. Besides, it's better they be hermit children than catch some calamitous disease from non-billionaire children." Yes, he was completely serious.

"Chuck," she sighed, "you just ruled out more than ninety percent of the US population."

"Aren't you supposed to be a snob on this with me too?"

"Excuse me?" Her ruby lips pursed and she glowered at him.

"Well you're still not all that nice to Dan or Vanessa. Yet you wish for our children to _socialize _with unknown peasants? Are you going soft on me, Waldorf?" he smirked.

"Did you just call me Waldorf, Bass?"

"Old habits die hard, but I suppose you are indeed Bass now. All of us are." He motioned to the twins.

"Well that is because you made me rid of my hyphen and refused to add it to…"

"Let us not speak of your detestable idea any longer for it is dead. And it will stay that way, Mrs. Bass. Now back to the current subject at hand…"

"The children are going to have friends, Chuck. Look at it this way. Yes, all of their friends will be poorer, but then they can be envied and respected. They will rule the future population of teenagers," Blair sighed in confidence as she tended to her babies more. They slept on, unaware of their parents conversation.

"Ugh… teenage years are the worse," he muttered.

"You loved your teenage years," Blair blurted and looked to him in confusion.

"Exactly, because I got into so much trouble and got away with it. They are both Bass and Waldorf. We are completely doomed. They could even defy us," Chuck stressed.

"They won't want to defy us, Chuck. We are their parents," she assured him.

"I hope so. I want Max to talk with me about things that I could never with Bart…"

"They will both talk to us about things we did not speak of with our parents, Chuck. We love them very much and we will certainly not ignore them like our parents did us. Both of them will be beautiful, confident, and deliciously mischievous, Bass children."

"So basically, they will be…"

"You better not use curse words in front of our children, Chuck."

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby," he laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure…" She didn't buy it for a second. But he was too damn handsome to stay mad at for too long.

"So what are we going to do about our guests?" he finally asked.

"We can go back down in a little while, I suppose," Blair shrugged.

"For now, I just want to make sure they are okay." She yawned and rested her head on the pillow next to her babies. She then circled her arm around them in a protective way. Her husband followed in her movements, on the opposite side. Their hands ended up intertwining with each other.

"I love you," Blair breathed.

"I love you more," Chuck returned. She smiled softly at him and then leaned over to peck him on the lips. He accepted her kiss gladly, until they were interrupted. They both looked down to see Max and Charlie wide-awake and staring at them.

"Oh, but we love our little ones too," Blair cooed. She kissed each of their noses. The babies smiled, laughing silently. Then Max took hold of his sister's hand with one of his and the other reached up to pat his father on the cheek.

"Hey there, little guy," Chuck greeted. Yes, even Chuck Bass acted like an idiot over a baby. After all, they were the best-looking babies in the world. They were Bass's of course.

"Are you protecting your sister from the big people?" He chuckled when he noticed Charlie turn into her brother and hug onto his body.

"Just like his father. I tell you Charlie, the Bass men are very protective. Mommy and you are just going to have to get used to it though, right?" Blair giggled.

Charlie returned the grin to her mother, as did Max. They might not have understood, but seemed to love it whenever either parent smiled real big and spoke in a sweet sounding voice.

"Yes you are," Chuck confirmed with the same Bass smirk he wore in high school, only the father edition.

--

A/N: So how was it?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: My I was watching some good old Season 2 and this happened. I think it is a way to show how something could really instill fear in Chuck. Enjoy.

--

"Arthur, can we go any faster? Blair is going to murder me if I'm late picking them up for a second day in a row," Chuck called to his driver. The window was down and his eyes connected with the elder man's briefly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass, but traffic around this time in New York, well you know how bad it is," Arthur shook his head with a sigh.

"Just try," Chuck mumbled. He then looked out the window, clenching his phone in his fist. Bass Industries had been wearing him down lately, especially with all the calls he had recently gotten from his PI. It seemed his Uncle had been in the city last week and knew very well about his family. Even though Jack had not approached them, it made Chuck feel very uneasy. He didn't want Jack near him, especially not near Blair, and the thought of the bastard near his children… made him want to taste blood.

"Relax, Charles please. Everything will be alright. Charlotte and Max enjoy staying around to play after a _hard _day in good old third grade," Arthur chuckled. It was an attempt to lighten the mood of his boss. He knew what was up, the real strain that he was dealing with.

"Thanks for the effort, Arthur, but we both know that doesn't put me at much ease. The last time I found them playing, Charlotte was the only girl in a group of boys. Max looks out for her some, but he enjoys all those stupid rough games that little boys like to play. She thinks she can prove herself to them by being tough, but that…"

"Now come on, Mr. Bass, we both know Charlotte is one tough little cookie," he chuckled.

"Yes, but she is much smaller than she realizes. I don't like her around the boys period, but especially if they are playing something stupid like tag again. The last time one pushed her down she had her knees and hands all scraped up." Chuck's eyes narrowed as he remembered coming to get his daughter and being directed to the nurse's office. She sat in there with a big grin on her face, but the tear tracks remained. She told him that she got pushed down, but didn't cry in front of the boys, only after they were gone.

"Awe, I do remember that day. I believe Douglas, the Spark's driver, had to come in and retrieve little Alexander. If I recall he had pushed a boy down and made him eat mud since he refused to… apologize," the driver cast a knowing smirk back at his boss through the mirror.

"It's not Lex's job to defend my daughter's honor, Arthur," Chuck returned.

"Yet, he's always the first to attack whoever hurts her." The old man started to chuckle, but the volume decreased when he knew that Chuck had enough. Mr. Bass was extremely protective of his children, especially little Charlotte when it came to the subject matter of boys.

--

Charlie walked out onto the playground. Her daddy was late to pickup her and Max, but she didn't mind. Plenty of kids always had nannies or mommies running late, usually nannies. And since today Max and Lex had been held after for making Walter Kensington eat paste, she'd have to find other boys to play with. Which was okay, but she just wished they'd be nicer to her. Everyone used to get along, but now they always told her that girls couldn't do this and that, especially her since she was small. But she wasn't that small. Okay, she was the smallest in her class, but she could still do anything boys could do, and even better than they could for that matter. Boys were so stupid.

"Hi, can I play?" Charlie greeted with a grin. She had walked up to Jason Baizen, Logan Prescott, and Dillon Conventry. They were on the four-square court, but she didn't notice that they no longer had a ball.

"No, you're a girl, stupid!" Jason retorted and rolled his eyes.

Charlie pouted her ruby lips and put her hands on her petite hips. How dare he speak to her in such a horrid manner! That boy had some nerve, he did.

"Well you are mean," she replied. Her shoulders shrugged as she stared him down. Well so she technically stared up, but if she was wearing her mother's heels (like she wanted to) then she'd be staring them down.

"Now, let me play." Her head nodded for finalization.

"No," Logan sighed.

"Why not?" She stomped her foot and prepared to cause a scene.

"Because you're a girl," Jason reminded her.

"And because we accidentally threw the ball on the roof," Dillon cut in. He pointed his hand past Charlie over to the outside building. It was where they stored all the playground toys.

She spun around and saw the red ball up on the roof. Only there was a ladder to get up on there. Why didn't anyone just go and get it?

"Why doesn't one of you just go and get it?" Charlie spoke directly from her mind.

"Just like a girl," Logan muttered. She glared at him.

"Well if you're so brave then you go and do it, Charlie." Jason pointed up to the roof.

"Yeah," the other toy boys said in union.

"Fine, I will," she said back. There was slight hesitation in her voice and as she started to walk over there, the roof got higher and higher up. How come the building was growing? It seemed a little scary… Her feet froze on the spot and her eyes enlarged.

"What are you scared?" Jason mocked with taunting laughter.

"No!" Charlie yelled.

"Well then what are you waiting for, Charlie-Horse?" Logan teased.

"Hey!" she gave him a small push to the chest, "you can't call me that! Only Lex is allowed to call me that, dummy! And I am going!"

"No, you're not," Dillon started to giggle.

"Yeah, you're probably just waiting to have your boyfriend, Lexie go and get it. Then you can give him a big old kiss… smooch, smooch, smooch." Jason made fun of her in a sing-song voice as all three of them made fake kisses into the air.

"No, I'm not and he is not my boyfriend, stupid! I can climb the roof and get the ball, you'll see!" Charlie raged and then took off in a stomp towards the building. She put her hands on the ladder and completely cleared her mind of what she was doing until she got to the top and on the roof. Then she picked up the ball and turned to smirk at Jason and his friends.

"See…" she prolonged her voice to mock him, but soon lost all sound completely. Her eyes fell down to the ground below. She was up so, so high. She froze on the spot, practically on the ledge.

--

Chuck walked into the classroom and looked around for his children. He saw the teacher at her desk as she glowered at Max and Lex. But where was Charlie?

"Dad…" Max laughed nervously.

"Oh Mr. Bass, I do believe it is good you came in. A discussion is in order…" the teacher started to capture his attention, but they were interrupted. Another teacher ran in the room frantically, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Charlotte Bass is on the roof!" the crazy woman hollered.

Chuck felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He got flashes of himself up on a rooftop, how he had almost fallen to his death.

"Oh my…"

"Dad…"

Their voices were gone all of the sudden and he realized that he was outside. His eyes searched for his daughter frantically. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Daddy!" Her little voice screamed in terror. He looked up to see her on top of some separate building. She had a ball in her hands, but was standing directly on the edge. The roof wasn't much.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" he screamed. It was stupid for him to say, but they were the first words that came from his mouth. He noticed quickly they only made her start to cry though as she looked down and stumbled.

"Someone, get the key to the gate!" a teacher screamed.

"How the hell am I supposed to get my daughter down?" Chuck barked. He wanted to strangle the woman. Someone was supposed to be watching his children.

"Mr. Bass, I'm so sorry… we…"

"Lex, come back!" Max shouted. He ran out after his friend, but the dark haired, blue eyed boy bolted towards the small hold in the fence and climbed under. Everyone turned to see him get up on the ladder.

"Alexander Sparks, get back here!" The woman shook as she fiddled for the right key to the gate.

"Daddy, help me…" Charlie's eyes then fell on Lex, "Lexie, help!" Her big brown eyes were filled with tears as she stumbled some.

"No!" Chuck yelled. His heart did a jump and he threw himself against the gate. Sure, the odds of him knocking it over were not likely, but he was a man possessed, correction a father possessed.

"I-I-I'm com-coming, Char- Charlie," Lex called as he climbed. The teacher's were throwing every warning in the book at him, but he didn't falter. His stutter was awful though. He wasn't one for heights either, but he did his best to continue on up.

"Princess, stay still. Daddy is coming. Open up the damn gate!" Chuck turned to the women in anger. Max was at his feet and nodded his head. All of the other children gasped at his language.

From the roof, Charlie backed up some, but fell against the part of the roof that went up in a pyramid type shape. She fell against it and slid some. Her father started to shout words she did not understand as he snatched something from her teacher and practically pushed the woman to the ground.

The ball fell out of her hands and down, down, down it went. She watched as it hit hard against the pavement and then was pierced and flattened. She gasped and clamped a hand to her mouth. Seconds had only gone by, but everyone there felt like it had been hours.

"Daddy, help me…" Charlie whimpered. She shook her head and hugged her tiny body. It was so high up. She was so scared that she'd fall and he wouldn't be there to catch her. And there was no way she could climb back down. She'd never make it.

"Char-Char-Charlie, he-here ta-take my, my hand," Lex stuttered.

Her head snapped towards him and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Alexander Sparks, of all people, stood there with his hand extended out to her. Her little mouth fell open and she forgot to cry for a few moments.

"Pl-please!" he urged.

"I-I can't, Lexie. I can't move," Charlie shook her head frantically. She was on brink of a full blown panic attack. Little did she know right below her, her father was already having one.

"Come and get me, please," she cried.

He looked from her to the ground and gulped. But when she started to cry harder, he couldn't take it. He felt bad. And he couldn't let her fall. She was _his _favorite toy, _his_ Charlie.

"O-okay, I-I come," he assured her. She stayed completely still as he inched himself towards her. Finally he was where she stood. His hand latched onto hers, not even waiting for an invitation.

"Lexie, I still can't move…"

"Ye-yes, you can," Lex told her. Damn his stutter. It always came at the absolute worst moments. He wanted to be strong for Charlie, but it always made him sound stupid.

"I want my daddy… I want my mommy…" Tears began to trickle down her cheeks again. She meant him no offense and he knew that. She was scared to death.

"Charlotte, Lex, do not move!" Chuck called from below. Both looked down to see him now inside of the gate. He dashed towards the ladder on the side of the building and climbed up, in Italian shoes, designer suit, and all. Max was right behind him, but had been forced to stay on the ground.

"Daddy!" Charlie looked to him in relief. However, her hand squeezed Lex's even more. He turned to look at her, smiling for a brief moment.

"My daddy will save both of us," she whispered to him.

"I-I tried to sa-save you," Lex protested.

"You did," Charlie quickly assured him.

"Okay, come here," Chuck told them. He could not venture out to the part of the roof where the children were, since there was not enough room for an adult body.

"I can't, Daddy…"

"Charlie, Lex will hold your hand. Isn't that right, Alexander? Tell her everything will be okay," he urged.

"I-I promise," Lex complied.

Slowly, Charlie let him lead her back to her father. He helped Lex as far down the ladder as he could as he took Charlie in arms and held tightly to her. Once on the ground he kneeled down and shook her.

"Don't you ever do that to me, again!" He was lost in worry, relief, and absolute anger.

"Daddy…" Charlie's face twisted and her lower lip puckered. She was in no state to be yelled at.

Instantly, he took her in and his features softened. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her curls.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"I know, I know," he whispered soothingly.

He felt her in his arms. She was safe. His little girl was safe. But the flashes of his venture to the rooftop when it had all happened had been so horrible.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again," Chuck begged. He pulled her away from him just enough to look into her eyes.

She was stunned into silence. Her father was crying. He never cried.

"Daddy, I-I promise," Charlie vowed. Finally, her voice came back again. He nodded with a relieved chuckle and pulled her into another tight hug. He kissed her cheeks and chestnut curls again.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Finally, her brother got a word in. He and Lex ran over to the father-daughter reunion, still all anxious. Chuck had a hard time doing it, but released her. Max, for once not caring about those around him, pulled his sister into a tight hug.

"I was so scared, Max. But Lex he-he… Oh, Lex," she turned from her brother and ran into his arms. Chuck and Max both stiffened at the sight, but did not utter a word. The Sparks child looked awkward at first when greeted with the hug, but soon enveloped his arms around her.

"It-it's okay, Char-Charlie," Lex smiled.

"Charlotte, thank heavens you are alright!" her teacher exclaimed. All three women ran over to them. Chuck glared at all of them. He wanted their jobs or their heads.

"We are so sorry about this, Mr. Bass. And Charlotte Jason and his friends will be punished. They should not have teased you into…"

"Jason Baizen?" Chuck snarled. The word Baizen left his lips with a stinging sensation. He turned to search for the child from the father he so detested.

"But-but I had to show them, daddy. Jason and his friends said I couldn't play because…" Charlie started to explain nervously. She was distracted when Lex suddenly let go of her though and stormed off.

"Lexie!"

"Alexander Sparks, don't you dare!" The teacher ran towards him, but he ran faster.

Everyone watched as Jason Baizen was full on tackled to the ground.

"No, you'll get hurt!" Charlie made a move to run after him, but her father grabbed her.

"Oh, no you don't. You will not go near a boys fight," he scolded. He then moved forward again, since the idiot teachers did nothing, and grabbed each of them. He did not know yet, but it was not the first fight between the two, he'd breakup, over his daughter.

"Boys!" A teacher finally came and grabbed Jason. He had dirt all over him and cowered away from Lex who still struggled to get free. He looked like he had gone mad. His arms reaching for the other boy and cursing like a sailor. Even Chuck was surprised that his vocabulary was so… colorful.

"You leave her alone!" Lex raged. His yes glared at Jason.

"I didn't do anything!" the Baizen child refuted.

"I said that is enough!" the teacher screamed.

"Lexie, stop it!" Charlie cried frantically. She disobeyed her father's orders and ran to them. Only, she now attacked Lex, but with a hug. He stumbled backwards into Chuck.

"It's okay," she assured him. Her little hands touched his cheeks to try and calm him.

Chuck looked down in amusement. It was all too eerily familiar. First his daughter was talked from the rooftop by the boy and now she was calming him down… it was too much like him and Blair.

"But Char-Charlie, he-he was-was mean to you," Lex defended. He pointed towards Jason as he tried to reason with her. She would not budge though.

"Charlie's boyfriend has a stutter!" Logan Prescott mocked. Dillon and Jason started to laugh too.

"Boys…"

"Hey, you are going to be sorry for that!" Max suddenly moved forward.

"Son!" Chuck grabbed him by the back of the coat. The younger Bass man still moved his feet, but was kept in the same place by his father.

"You dummies!" Charlie raged. She then went to attack.

"Enough!" Chuck was exasperated as he grabbed his daughter next.

Lex moved forward, until he saw the older man's look.

"Don't even think about it, Alexander."

All three children halted, but stood next to each other, arms crossed, and with deadly glares.

"Well then they should know that if you mess with one, you mess with all of us!" Max proclaimed. He shook his fist at Jason, not even all sure how violent it looked.

"Yeah," Charlie and Lex nodded. His daughter then smiled and turned towards Lex.

"I still need to thank you, Lexie," she giggled. The blue eyed boy beamed with pride.

She pecked his lips.

"Charlotte Bass!"

--

A/N: So what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: I know the hiatus is over, but it is my birthday tomorrow (I'll be 17) so I was in a good mood and wanted to give you guys this installment as a celebration for one here or something lol. Well I hope you enjoy it!

--

"Blair, did Dorota head over to the store to stalk the kitchen for the kids tonight?!" Chuck called as he poured himself a drink. The Bass family had vacationed in Key West at a hotel that Chuck was planning on buying. He of course always liked to see the potential for himself if it was up to par though. It had a main resort area and also private loft's to rent on the beach. The loft was a perfect place for their family because it had its own private pool and was much easier to monitor Max and Charlie.

"Yes, she'll be back before dinner! She's getting groceries and some pool toys for Max and Charlie!" Blair yelled back to him. Chuck nodded to himself and then put the Scotch bottle up on a high shelf.

His eyes flickered up when the sliding glass door opened. Max and Charlie came inside laughing. His son was in his swim trunks while Charlie had on a black and white bikini with a sunhat. They both smiled up at him and jumped into seats at the bar.

"I thought we told you two not to swim without someone watching," Chuck mused with a knowing look.

"Dad, we're not five," Max scoffed and rolled his eyes. Charlie nodded in agreement and then reached her arms across the counter. She put them around his drink.

"Daddy, can I have this?" She flashed him a hopeful smile with puppy dog eyes.

"No," Chuck laughed and removed her hands, "you may not. Dorota is bringing you back stuff to drink. But this is for daddy only." His daughter shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Then she turned to her brother and nudged him.

"Now now," Max griped.

"Now," Charlie asserted.

"What is it you two are fighting about?" Chuck sent them a suspicious look. They both snapped towards him and giggled mischievously.

"Well, we want to know if we own this hotel," his son explained.

"We will soon," Chuck smirked.

"Daddy, Max and I think you should buy this hotel for us," his daughter spoke up. His eyes rose and looked at her in amusement.

"I think you two are just a little too young to run a hotel right now," he chuckled.

"But you bought mommy the Waldorf Astoria chain last year for her birthday," Charlie sighed dramatically.

"Well that's because mommy is old enough to own hotels. She can run and instruct people on what she wants. You two have school," he reasoned.

"It's called a conference call before bed, dad," Max uttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, you two can't run your own hotel at this age." Chuck looked to them both to see if his point had gotten through to them. Charlie crossed her arms, pursed her lips, quirked her left eyebrow, and basically looked like a mini pissed off Blair Waldorf. While Max shot him the jaw twitching, brow furrowed, Bass man unhappy look.

"Max, I think we should take this up with Grandpa Harold," Charlie nodded.

"Grandpa Harold is not buying you two a hotel and besides Bass Industries is buying it," Chuck sighed. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Oh we'll see," Max nodded with confidence. Chuck opened his eyes and shook his head.

Then Charlie got up off her stool and smiled.

"Come on Max, let's go make up our business proposal," she said.

"I think that is an excellent idea, sister dearest," Max smirked. They then both proceeded to race up the staircase to their room with twin beds.

"You two aren't getting your own hotel!" Chuck yelled.

"Yes, we are!" they called back in a fit of giggles.

"What is going on?" Blair laughed as she entered the room.

"Your children are trying to steal my new hotel out from under me," Chuck smirked sarcastically. His wife giggled further and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and brushed back some of his hair.

"Chuck, they just want to be like their daddy," she soothed.

"But in doing that they are making me deny them something. I don't like denying them things," Chuck told her. He turned around and pulled her to him. His hands rested on her hips.

"So buy them the hotel," Blair opted.

"Blair…"

"Oh don't look at me like that," she rolled her eyes with a grin, "I mean just put it in their name. They will forget about it as soon as we leave, but this way they can be happy. Besides, we're already leaving them everything to begin with. So just go ahead and give them co-ownership. You will have rule over them as their legal guardian until they are eighteen anyways," she explained.

"And this is why I love you," Chuck smirked. He pulled her in for a kiss. Then he looked up the staircase and sighed.

"Charlie, Max, come here!"

They both ran down the staircase and smiled at him eagerly. Charlie was bouncing up and down.

"Are we going to be co-owners, daddy?" she asked with excitement.

"Were you listening at the top of the stairs, Charlotte?" Blair returned with a knows-all look.

"We were simply further examining the competition. We must know his weaknesses. That way when he least expects it we will reveal our knowledge and steal it all out from under him." Max flashed a classic Bass smirk.

"Maybe they're ready to run their own hotel after all…" Chuck uttered under his breath.

"So do we get to have our names on the papers now?" Max got straight to the point.

"Yes, your names will be there," their mother responded.

"So I own a hotel all by myself with Charlie? I need to call Lex." He then ran off to the other room. Both Chuck and Blair chuckled and then looked to Charlie who didn't seem all that happy anymore.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Chuck asked and picked her up. She rested her head on the crook of his neck. Blair reached out to stroke her curls.

"Well I'm just sad, daddy," Charlie pouted.

"Honey, aren't you happy about the hotel?" Blair asked.

Charlie nodded in response, but still looked crestfallen.

"Well then what is it?" her father furthered.

"I don't want to be sad daddy, but Max and I called Heather Hilton and that she has two hotels and a shopping mall," she explained.

"Paris bought her two hotels and a shopping mall?" Blair asked incredulously.

"That's what she said," Charlie complied. She then sighed.

"I just don't understand because daddy said that we are better and have more than the Hilton's, but now I have less than Heather," she furthered.

"Well daddy only said that when he was competing for hotels with them in California," Blair chuckled as she shot Chuck a look. He glared back at her.

"So that means now I'm competing for hotels with Heather?" Charlie asked innocently.

"No, Charlie…" Blair started to respond, but was interrupted.

"Now Blair I could just put a chain in her name," Chuck nodded.

"Can I have this one, daddy?" Charlie reacted a little too quickly. She pulled out a fold piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

Chuck looked it over and was actually impressed. It was called the Ballantyne, a Luxury Collection Hotel. The place was four stars, but easily had five star potential. It had two-hundred hotel rooms, fourteen suites, a thirty-six room lodge, and a four bedroom cottage. It also had a huge golf course, tennis court, spa, salon, fitness facilities, and restaurants.

"Wow, this is actually really pretty," Blair commented when she caught a glance at the pictures.

"Charlotte, do you only want this because it's in Charlotte, North Carolina?" Chuck raised his eyes and smirked in amusement.

"I do find it most fitting," she responded in a proper voice.

"Does Heather Hilton really have two hotels and a shopping mall?" Blair crossed her arms and her eyebrows rose.

"I may have exaggerated a tiny bit, but I knew that daddy would want to get it for me that way," Charlie admitted with a sheepish look.

"What if they won't sell?" Chuck pointed out with a chuckle.

"Bass's always obtain what they want," Charlie replied without hesitation.

"Let's go research it more on my computer," Chuck sighed. He pecked Blair on the lips and then carried his daughter into his study. She sat on his lap and pulled up the website on his laptop.

"I think we should both own it, daddy. It can be our first father and daughter hotel," his daughter told him.

"Some of the décor needs to be more…"

"Mommy can help us with that," Charlie interjected.

"Indeed she can," Chuck nodded.

"So…" she gave him the puppy dog eyes and prolonged her voice.

"So, I will call them when we get back to the city," Chuck confirmed. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"But no more hotels for a while, okay?" he added.

"Okay, dad," Charlie nodded. She then was about to hop down when the door opened. Charlie and Chuck looked up to see Max and Blair. His son had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Father, mother and I are going to own a hotel together," Max proclaimed with a smirk.

--

A/N: Okay, now when I say own a hotel obviously Chuck owns it, but you can put things in children's name for their parent's to have until they are eighteen. How was it?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: Had to research for this one. Apparently the average weight gained during pregnancy for someone with twins is 39-50 pounds! I can't even imagine our little B being so pregnant, but hopefully you guys can because she is in this chapter!

**IMPORTANT: Oh and for any of you who haven't read it, Stella296 made the most adorable two-shot about Ephram when he is a little bit older. I really suggest you go and read it. I was giggling so much! And make sure to leave a review if you do. Show the love people. **

--

Chuck walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife. He had woken up early and called the doctors office to see if there was anything else he could do for Blair. She had been put on bed rest since it was late in her pregnancy, with twins. That was something he still could not believe, no matter how much his tiny Blair grew. Not to mention, it was a boy and yesterday, the little girl finally revealed herself. She had kept them waiting for a while during Blair's pregnancy. First, she hid behind her brother as if she did not exist at all and then she hid her sex. It seemed she was making it well known that she wasn't doing anything on others time, only her own. Just like her mother and her father.

He smiled to himself. They were going to be parents.

"Thinking about our babies, Bass?" Blair's tired voice came from the bed.

His eyes snapped forward and he looked her over. She was struggling to lean up and look at him. It was not an easy task to do with her extremely swollen belly. Dam, she looked beautiful though. He swore that each day she grew more gorgeous. She had such a glow to her from it too.

"I'll come to you. Doctor's orders," Chuck smirked. He climbed onto the bed and crawled under the sheets next to her. She had burned their comforter in one of raging mood swings last week. He froze to death every night, but she was satisfied. The hot flashes went away and he was thankful that he didn't have frost bite.

"I'm so tired, but all I do is sleep and eat. It doesn't make sense. Well other than the fact that it's because I'm becoming a lethargic, plus-sized, roly-poly," Blair pouted. She tried to cross her arms over her tummy, but it was extremely uncomfortable. So she let them fall to her sides and whined.

He gritted his teeth. Another mood swing had hit. Bed rest seemed to make them ten times worse. All she did was focus on her weight. He hated it. Hence, why anyone who said something that even normally would not be insensitive, but was in her current state, was banned from their home until further notice.

First of course had been Eleanor with her, _"Blair, how is it possible you already need the next size in maternity clothing?" _Chuck had exploded on her mother while Blair started to cry, but Eleanor only tried to defend herself. Finally, Dorota intervened before he strangled her with his scarf.

Next had been the oblivious Nathaniel with his, _"Wow, I can't believe how big our tiny, little Blair has gotten!" _He had meant it in a good, cheerful way, but that didn't save him from the remote to his head or Chuck from the hours of his wife crying into his chest.

Thirdly was Serena in all her clueless, blond glory with her, _"Oh my goodness, B! When I had Riley I was almost less than half your size." _And she giggled, which made it ten times worse. Blair had yelled for that one as Chuck ushered his sister out of the house. When he came back his wife raged about perfect Serena and that she was uninvited from every birthday party, including the birth. It took him three days to calm her down. Serena and her had talked on the phone, but even that he made sure to monitor and keep short.

Chuck shook his head and snapped out his thoughts when he heard her sob. His expression pained when he saw tears streak down her cheeks. She wasn't supposed to be stressed and she was. And even though she cried almost every thirty minutes, he still didn't like it.

"Blair, honey, we've been over this. It's not considered plus-sized when you're pregnant. This is all the Bass babies, not you," he assured her as his hand rubbed her ready-to-burst stomach. He then kissed her cheek and whispered soothingly into her ear. "And a roly-poly is an insect, which his Carter Baizen, not you. Remember?" Chuck smiled sweetly.

"But-but Chuck, I-I got on the scale today and I'm one hundred and sixty pounds! I was only one hundred and fifteen pounds before this pregnancy! I've gained forty-five pounds! It isn't fair!" Blair blubbered. She clenched onto his shirt as her body trembled in cries.

He bit his tongue until he tasted blood. How the hell did she get a scale? He had even gone as far as to _accidentally _knock over and smash the floor length mirror in their bedroom.

He reached his hand up and wiped at her tears. Her body relaxed a little, but she still carried on. "Blair, listen to me," Chuck soothed. She shook her head, but her sobs got a little quieter. He smiled in appreciation. "You know that's the normal weight gain the doctor estimated, right?"

"Yes, but it isn't fair," Blair protested. She hiccupped and pouted her lips.

"I know," he sympathized and brought her head to rest against his chest. He then stroked her hair. She started to calm down as he spoke more. "And you know, even I've put on some weight from staying him all day. Does that make you feel better?" He looked down to her with a hopeful smile.

"A little," she admitted. The crying stopped and she only sniffled a little. He continued to massage her scalp with one hand and her distended tummy with his other.

He smirked, "And I know you haven't seen her lately, but Vanessa's ass is looking a lot bigger than it used to. I think I even saw Nate wince yesterday when she sat in his lap."

"Really?" Blair asked. Her doe brown eyes were now dry of tears as she looked up to him. He nodded without hesitation and she giggled. "That does make me feel better. I-I'm having two babies, but she's only having one and it's a girl where as I'm having a boy and girl," she nodded in determination.

"Uh-huh, see for you it's normal and you're still cute and tiny to me, baby. You even sat in my lap last night. And I didn't not wince, but smiled the entire time," Chuck reminded her. Her grin continued to grow and he knew the storm had passed, for then at least.

He watched as she turned back to watch the television and yawned.

"You tired?" he asked. She nodded her head and yawned again. He chuckled silently and then kissed the top of her head. "Well you've had a rough day, Mrs. Bass. These babies are already proving to be a handful." He pulled the sheet up over her bare belly.

"Mhmm," Blair smiled at the feel of the cool fabric against her burning up body. Then she snuggled into Chuck. Her husband had it down like a pro now when it came to making her feel comfortable.

Chuck kissed her temple and whispered sweetly into her ear. "I cannot wait until you deliver these babies, my gorgeous girl. We're going to have a mini Chuck and Blair first crawling and then running around here. And we can do with them everything we always wanted out parents to do with us, but they didn't. But without you, Blair, none of this would be possible. You're giving us our family and I love you so much for it," he expressed. Whenever they lied in silence, he'd go on and on with things like that until she fell asleep. That way she always dosed off with a smile on her lips.

"I love you too, Chuck," she murmured. Her eyes were closed though and her breathing was slowing some. She'd probably sleep through the night even though it was early and she had been napping all day long. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear until he was certain she was asleep.

Then he carefully reached over and picked up his camera from the nightstand. They were now in the part of pregnancy where she didn't let him take pictures so he had to sneak them. He held the camera up in the air and snapped a picture of them. He then brought it closer to his face to look at it. It was going to go great with the other ones in his office. And since she was on bed rest, she couldn't come to his office and kill him for basically his display of 'The Bass Family' aka him and a pregnant Blair.

But what was there to do? He was proud of his family and everyone knew it.

--

A/N: I think this is the fluffiest piece I've written in a while. How was it?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: I am working heavily on _**Breakfast at the Basses**_. It should be out this weekend, it's just that it's the end of the year for me and that is what is with the holdup. This did come to mind though and would not leave me alone. I hope you're still enjoying this sister story, too.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Chuck groaned in his sleep when he felt someone pull on his sleeve. His eyes snapped open and he practically jumped up in the bed. Once calm though, he saw his four year old, petite daughter standing in the darkness. She pulled eagerly on him again with big brown doe eyes.

"Daddy, Maxie is sick," Charlie whispered. When he did not react immediately she yanked on him ten times harder. "Do something, daddy! Mommy isn't here and he's sick!" For her it was evidently the end of the world, but that made him worry.

"Show me, Princess," Chuck replied. He took her by the hand and let her lead him down the hallway. When he stopped at her brother's room she shook her head. He smiled softly at the idea that she moved him to hers. Of course a child wouldn't think of the germs spreading, but like her mother wanted to make him better.

"He's too warm! See!" his daughter stressed. She climbed on the bed and got down next to her brother. He was sweating profoundly and completely flushed. His pajama top was on the floor and he coughed, sounding very congested.

"Max, hey buddy. Tell daddy what's wrong," he said sweetly. He sat down on the bed and put the back of his hand on the little boy's forehead. His son groaned at the quick change of his hot flush to the touch of his father's cool skin.

"Oh… hurts, daddy," Max whined. He then put his hands on his ears as his eyes filled with tears. His little legs kicked and he turned his head to see his sister. She pressed a cold cloth she previously gathered to his forehead. "No, Charlie. Go way," he ordered.

She rolled her eyes. "Maxie, I fine. Here… I take care of you," Charlie told him. Her hands delicately pushed back some of his hair. She was trying to do everything like her mother while Blair was away, but it wasn't so easy. And her brother wasn't being very nice.

"Charlotte, he just doesn't want you to get sick. Now I want you to go and take a bath and then get in daddy and mommy's bed, okay? And only fill the water up halfway and call if you need help," Chuck instructed. He moved her off the bed. It was likely for her to be sick later since they always passed it around, but he still had to try.

"But what about my twin?" his daughter pouted her ruby lips. She was the exact replica of her mother when she was less than pleased with what was going on.

He chuckled and shook his head. When they referred to each other as their twin it was rather adorable. "Your twin will be fine. Daddy's watched mommy and Dorota make you better before. Now go on," he ushered.

Charlie sighed in a dramatic fashion. "Fine," she huffed. Her little feet then stomped out of the room. He listened until the water in his bathroom came on. All of the bathtubs had soft padding put on the sides for them now so she wouldn't hit her head. "I know!" Her little voice carried through the house as she answered his thoughts.

"Okay!" Chuck called back. His smile soon dropped though as he turned back to his son. Max was crying soundlessly as he coughed. "Come here," his father sympathized. He pulled the tiny boy into his arms and tapped lightly on his back. The moment Max started to cough up more than air he grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

"It-it hurts… owe, daddy, owe," Max continued. He clung to his father as tight as possible, even when Chuck bent down to pickup a thermometer. Only when he got there he saw several boxes. Blair had every kind that a toddler might need. Since Max's throat hurt though he selected tympanic one, which could be put in his ear and would give a digital reading.

"No!" the child protested. He shoved his father's hand away. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Chuck, but that he also had an earache.

"Son, I know, but your tongue and throat are so swollen. And I know you did not appreciate the other thermometer that Dorota used," Chuck reminded him with a knowing look. When his son remained perplexed he gave a light tap to his bottom.

"NO!" Max screamed. He then started to cry though because it was raspy and his throat hurt even more afterwards.

His father's face twisted with pain. He felt helpless and he hated that. Quickly, he sat his son on the counter and put the thermometer in his ear. If it was anything over one hundred and two degrees Fairenheiht then he was taking him to the hospital, regardless of what anyone disproved. Chuck Bass may have been careless about several things in his life, but his children were the ultimate exception.

After a few moments, the electronic beeping noise sounded. He carefully removed it from Maxwell's earlobe and scrunched his eyes to read it. The numbers revealed one hundred and one degrees Fahrenheit. He sighed in relief and put it down.

"Daddy, will make you better. Don't worry," Chuck promised. He then carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. He found Blair's perfectly constructed note on what to do if one of the twins were sick. He skimmed down to the part he needed.

He read, "Give them Paracetamol first in the top shelf of their medicine cabinet, closest to the fridge, but if nothing happens try Ibuprofen. If the fever just gets work call their doctor or go the emergency room. And call me or I'll castrate you." His eyes flickered to his son, but Max did not understand nor did he pay attention.

"Daddy, owe," he reminded him. Chuck nodded and found the medicine that he needed. He studied the directions and then gave some to Max. It took some time to get him to take it, but when Chuck promised apple juice he obliged more. "Okay you have your sippy cup. We need to call mommy and how's your temperature?" His hand touched the back of his son's neck.

"Hot," Max answered simply. He pulled on his father's shirt as if the older man was deliberately not paying attention to him.

"Let me call mommy and she'll tell me if I can give you a lukewarm bath since you're so uncomfortable, okay?" he explained. His son only drank his apple juice and whimpered against his chest. Chuck took out his phone, dialed, and put it to his ear.

It didn't even finish ringing the first time.

"Chuck, what's wrong? Are the twins okay? Did Charlie get lost again? Did Max trap his head in the banister? Are they-" Blair instantly interrogated him. She sounded both out of breath and out of her mind. And her voice was so loud that Max turned as if he recognized it, although not on the phone.

"Blair," Chuck interrupted, "they're fine. Well Max has a fever, but it's one hundred and one. I gave him the Paracetamol with some apple juice, but his fever is making him really uncomfortable. I just need to know if I can give him a bath."

She made a sad moaning noise. "Oh my poor little baby! You separated them though, right? She'll be sick too within the hour if you didn't. Two sick babies would be…"

"Yes, I did. Now please tell me if I can give him a bath. I said I would call mommy and ask her," he urged. His eyes flickered to Max who knew the word mommy. His son reached for the phone and started to whine.

"Mommy!" he shouted. Then he started to cough though, but his little hand continued to try and take the phone from his father's grasp.

"Yes, give him a bath, lukewarm. Is that Max asking for me though? Give me the phone. Maybe I should just come home. It was a mistake leaving them there," she muttered. Her voice was not happy with her decisions at all.

"No, baby, this was necessary. And you need to be there. Everything is okay. I'll let him speak with you," Chuck sighed. He didn't want her to come home all upset when Max could be fine in the morning. He smiled at his son. "Do you want to talk to mommy?"

"Mommy," Max cried. He took the phone and put it against his ear. At the sound of her voice his cries started to immediately calm.

"Hey, baby. Mommy knows you're sick and she's so sorry, but daddy is going to take care of you. Mommy promises she won't ever go away like this again if you're feeling bad, okay?" her voice cooed. She wished that she were with him so she could hold him tight and make him better.

Max didn't understand everything he said, but knew that he wanted her home. He hiccupped as a tear slid down his cheek. His father held him as he prepared the bath. "I-I wanna, mama," he replied.

"I know, I know," she told him. "But I love you so much and I'll be home soon. I want you to get better though so we can go to the park and to the toy store. Does that sound nice?" Her voice was the perfect volume to put him at ease.

Max nodded, although she couldn't see him. "Uh huh," he answered in a scratchy voice. She continued to soothe him until Chuck finally convinced both of them to let Blair go back to sleep and get Max hopefully on his way to that also. He tested the water for the hundredth time and then put his son in. "Ah," the child sighed in relief.

"See, that feels better," Chuck nodded. He wet a cloth and cleaned him up. His son soon took it from him and did it himself. But then he stopped and pointed at the door. Chuck turned around.

Charlie stood there, her hair tied up in a bun on her head, and a little pink robe on. She had Max's purple one in her left hand and his favorite bubble bath in the other. When she saw that her brother revealed her though, her eyes widened.

"Charlotte, I thought I told you to go on to bed," Chuck said in a stern voice. It was hard to do so though. She presented herself with nothing, but wanting to help. Even after that she moved towards him and brought the items.

"I sorry, daddy, but he needs these," she insisted. Her little hands gave him the robe and the bubble bath. Max watched, mouth agape, and eyes drooping. "You better?" Charlie turned towards him and her voice was very quiet.

Her brother shook his head. Then he started to cough.

Chuck moved Charlie further away and grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer. He cleaned both of their hands and then carried her to the door. "Go get in the bed. I know you want to help, but your immune system isn't very strong yet, princess. You know that," Chuck said.

They had tried to explain to their daughter again and again that her immune system as a baby was damaged and she caught everything. When it came to her brother like now though, she did not address it.

"Fine," Charlie pouted. She then went into the bedroom. He watched until she was under the covers. Then he walked back over to his son who held up his hands to say that he wanted out.

"You're sleepy now, right?" Chuck confirmed. Max yawned in response and threatened to cry. His father picked him up instantly and wrapped him in a towel. Once in his pajamas though an hour had passed so he returned with the thermometer to check his temperature.

A smile came to his lips when it had gone down a point. He would be better by morning.

"We did it, son," he told him with pride. Max only rested his cheek against his father's chest though and his eyes blinked open and closed drowsily. Chuck tucked him into a pullout on his bedroom floor, a good distance from Charlotte on the big bed, and then went to call Blair.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

After an hour-long conversation with his wife he returned ready for bed. He was about to climb in when he remembered Charlie. His eyes open wide since he didn't want to sit on her. Only, she wasn't there. He frowned, the unsettling feeling in his chest, and looked around.

"Charlie," he called softly. About to go into the bathroom, he stopped. The corner of his eye caught pink, the color of her robe. He turned to look at where his son lied on his pullout.

Charlie had her arms wrapped protectively around her brother. Curls spread out on the pillow and even into her twin's face. They were both sound asleep.

"Just like your mother," Chuck sighed with a light chuckle. He couldn't wake her to yell, even though she had directly disobeyed him. It was because she didn't do it to test him, but only because she was stuck on her ways and serious when it came to those she cared about. Okay, so she was a bit like her father too.

"Night, you two," he smiled. His lips pecked both of their foreheads and then he got into his own bed. He couldn't wait until it was full again. After too much restlessness he sighed in frustration. He grabbed a long pillow and put it against his side as if Blair were there. Then he reached for his phone to remind his wife via text that she forgot to say three words, eight letters before they hung up.

But when he opened up his phone, he read:

_I love you. Take care of our babies. _

_XOXO,_

_Blair Bass_

He grinned and texted back that he had already done that. Then they both said goodnight. It was easier to fall asleep than before.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A/N: I really liked this one, but perhaps it was just I? Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: Well this has actually been sitting in my documents folder for a while, but I just realized it. I hope you enjoy it. I'll be posting more soon since this story is easy and fun to do, especially around finals. It's like the only thing I can mess around with story wise.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ch-Charlie, I-I'm not supposed to be in this-this section," Lex stuttered as he looked around nervously.

The two children walked hand in hand through the Barbie Doll section of FAO Schwarz. Serena and Blair had brought both Bass children, Lex, Sarah, and Riley. Only Sarah was a tomboy and didn't want to go to the Barbie section so Charlie had convinced Lex she needed him to come with her.

"It's okay, Lexie. Boys can play with Barbie's too," Charlie told him with a confident nod. She then grinned from ear to ear as her little hands reached up to stroke along the glass. The Barbie Dolls were so lovely, some as big as actual dolls, almost bigger than her too.

"But-But I don't like to play with Barbie Dolls," he returned with a dry voice. His little brow furrowed in frustration and he pursed his lips.

"Yes, you do. You like to do what I like to do, you silly boy," she giggled and rolled her eyes. It was partly his fault since he did often do whatever it took to play with her, especially if he had Andrea or other stupid girls as competition.

"Fine, but you better not invite Andrea over later and-and ignore me," Lex grumbled. Damn his stutter. It always got the best of him. He was trying to sound stern and it intervened again in such an obnoxious fashion. At least she didn't make fun of him for it like everyone else did though.

"Okay," Charlie laughed. She then turned forward and dropped dead silent. Her eyes widened and she put her hands to her cheeks as her mouth formed an "O".

"Charlie…" he frowned in confusion and turned to see what she was looking at. Before he saw anything she grabbed him and shook him in a violent manner.

"Lex, they have Rhett and Scarlett dolls! I need them! I need them now! I'll die without them!" she shouted. Her hands flailed around dramatically and then she fell against him. He caught her small frame easily, but was at a loss of what he should say.

"Oh well… my grandparents gave me money last-last week. My mommy put it in her dresser, but I-I stole it out this morning," Lex told her. He pushed her back onto her feet and looked her in the eyes.

"You want to buy me the dolls?" Charlie questioned. She acted as if completely swooned, her hands pressed against her chest as she sighed happily.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Oh Lexie, you are _my _favorite toy! Even when I get these dolls you will still be _my _favorite!" she exclaimed. Her little body was thrown towards him again and she hugged him tightly. His face was buried with her chestnut colored curls, but he loved the smell of them.

"You're _my _favorite toy too, Char-Charlie. I-I think you even look like a doll," Lex grinned. He loved all the attention and praise she was giving him. He may have not understood it at their age, but he valued her respect above practically everything else.

"Thank you," Charlie replied. She then leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. His face blushed crimson and a goofy smile took over his face. She giggled at his funny reaction and then noticed him straighten up and huff like a grownup man immediately. He then led her by the hand over to the counter.

The sales woman looked down at them, partly amused, but still business like. Upper East Side children were never to be ignored. "And how can I help you today… Sir?" She held back a giggle.

"We-we want to buy the Rhett and-and Scarlett dolls," Lex replied. He pointed back to where they were in the display case. Charlie nodded her head eagerly with a huge grin as she gripped onto his hand tighter.

"Oh, well is your mother here with you?" the sales woman inquired. She looked around for an adult that looked similar to him, but then back at Lex.

"No, I didn't bring my mother. I brought her. Now we'd like to buy the dolls," he drawled in an agitated tone of voice. The woman opened her mouth to ask how he planned to pay when Lex shoved the money up towards her. He then smirked, "Please hurry. _My_… Charlie doesn't like to wait."

"Apparently not," the woman muttered. She then rang up the items and went to go and fetch them from the display case. When she returned and handed the bags down to them Charlie was literally bouncing around in every direction. "Young lady, I can't… can you stay still for a moment so I can hand you these… hello?"

"You don't give the girl the bags to hold, lady. Don't you know anything?" Lex scoffed. He then took the bags from her and walked over to the bouncing Bass. "Charlie," he smiled. She stopped and gasped. She hugged him from the side and then he let her look in. She clapped her hands.

"Thank you, Lexie! Let's go play now! Just you and me!" she cheered. His grin stretched across his face and he nodded. She then took him by the hand and led him through the store. He followed her happily.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: **_The Bass Family Picture Show_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: This one made me giggle. I hope you enjoy it.

_P.S. There is a new poll on my profile. Please go and vote if you have not yet. _

* * *

"Okay, I called the office and they said your teacher knows you're going to be late. Are you okay to go in alone, Princess?" Chuck asked with a soft smile. He bent down, let go of her hand, and helped her adjust her Chanel backpack.

"Of course, Daddy. I go in every day. Don't mommy and Dorota tell you that? I'm a big girl now, remember?" Charlie giggled at his silliness. She then kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the door. His eyes remained on her back until she was safely inside.

"Charlotte, we're so glad that you're here. Right now we're all just playing until you're called for Calendar time. Here, I'll take your backpack," her teacher greeted. She wore a huge smile and patted the child on the head. Then she walked away.

Charlie sighed and turned to look around the room. Max and Lex were with the boys. She waved at them, but they only turned away. She rolled her eyes. Alexander better get over the: my friends don't like girls right now phase soon. Oh well, she wanted to play with Andrea anyways. She saw her with a group of girls. They all usually played together, but it was the first time that Andrea had been with them without Charlie. The little brunette walked up behind them.

"We're only nice to you because Charlie is your friend, but you're a weirdo. And our mommy's said that your mommy isn't rich. That means you're half poor," a little blond girl taunted.

"Yeah," the other girls complied in union.

Charlie pursed her ruby lips and put her hands on her hips. How dare they speak to her best friend like that? She was about to yell at them, but then stopped. Her mother always said the best attack was one that the enemy didn't see coming. And her father—well she just recalled him talking about what he did to his business competitors.

She smirked evilly, that seemed like the best way to go. So she moved exactly behind the blond girl and stepped forward. Her little foot rose in the air.

**

* * *

**Chuck and Blair both came into the hallway and bumped into each other. She turned towards him and parted her lips. But he beat her to it. "You got a call about Charlie too?" he asked.

She nodded her head in response. They came to the principal's office and overlooked the scene.

There was a group of girls crowded around one blond girl who cried her eyes out. She was sitting on an icepack. Away from them, sat Andrea and Charlie. Right away, it was hard to be upset with them. They held hands and bit their bottom lips. No doubt they had been scolded together, just like that.

"That girl looks like she's overreacting. And this was clearly Charlie standing up for Andrea, just in methods the head mistress doesn't understand," Blair scoffed. Her voice was low enough that the girls did not notice.

"We'll get it sorted out. At least they aren't crying like Little Bo Peep over there," Chuck muttered. His eyes first flickered to the blond girl and then rolled. His wife laughed under her breath. They both advanced towards the door, but then it opened itself.

"Nate, you're here too," Blair noted.

He walked out of the office, the headmistress behind him. Both Andrea and Charlie noticed. They scooted closer together and glared at the older woman.

"Yes, Mr. Archibald had to come down on account of his daughter's refusal to leave your daughter's side. She claims to have asked Charlie to do this," the headmistress said with a suspicious raised brow in the girl's direction.

"I told you she's lying because we're sisters, but she shouldn't be in trouble!" Charlie shouted. She shook her head in frustration.

"No, I'm not! She's lying for me because we're sisters!" Andrea refuted. Both girls turned to look at each other, sighed dramatically, but remained in a tight hold.

"Well aside from the fact that you are not sisters—" the headmistress began, but was interrupted.

"With all do respect, Headmistress, we allow our girls to refer to each other that way, in fact we encourage it," Blair interjected. She walked over and sat down next to Andrea and Charlie. Both climbed into her lap and clung to her as if she were their savior.

"Headmistress, just tell us what Charlie did. I'm sure my daughter has a liable explanation. If she's anything like her father…" Chuck started.

"Actually, Mr. Bass, that was the problem," the elder woman drawled. She cast a look at Charlie. The tiny brunette only turned her face into her mother's chest.

"Excuse me?" her father furthered. He frowned in confusion. Nate cracked a smile since he apparently knew what she meant. But before Chuck or Blair could ask, the headmistress spoke again.

"Charlotte, told me that when she kicked the girl it was because—"

"Charlie, you kicked someone?" Blair gasped. Her daughter rarely resorted to violent means.

Charlie's eyes flickered up nervously to her mother's. "Yes, but only because it's what daddy does," she defended. Her little finger pointed to her father.

"Charlotte, I have never kicked your mother or you children. What are you talking about?" Chuck questioned. He did not like the look the headmistress cast his way. The last thing he needed was social services being called or found at his doorstep.

Charlie turned to him and narrowed her eyes as if he were lying to her. "Daddy," she sighed dramatically, "you told mommy that in order to take down someone who you don't like in business, you have to kick them in their ass. And ass means bottom. I asked Max and Lex."

Nate started to laugh and Blair pursed her lips. She shot a not too pleased look at her husband. Chuck smiled nervously. The headmistress cast almost an exact peeved look that his wife did. Slowly, he bent down to his daughter's level.

"Princess, daddy didn't mean that in a literal sense. In other words, it is just a phrase that I used to mean I beat them. Wait. Don't listen to that definition either. What I said meant that I won after competing with them in a formal, business fashion. But aside from that you know you are not to say bad words," Chuck explained and gave a stern, but thoughtful look.

Charlie's arms flew up in the air and she sighed like the true drama queen she was. "Daddy, this is too much! I can't take all of this! I'm only a little girl!" Her eyes stared into his and she pursed her lips. She didn't realize that it was perhaps one of the most adorable things she had ever done.

Blair smiled and handed Andrea to Nate. She then stood up and hoisted Charlie on her hip. "We know, sweetie. Your father shouldn't have cursed in front of you, but now that you know what he meant—" She had to stop to unclench her teeth. Sometimes, she hated that a parent's job was to teach the _right thing to do_. Charlie did exactly what she would have done, at that age, if in the same situation.

Chuck decided it was best he cut in before his wife told the headmistress to stuff it. He motioned towards the annoying, crybaby in the corner. "Charlotte, you need to apologize for kicking that girl in the bottom," he instructed.

Charlie sighed, took one look at the blond, and then shook her head. She turned her face into her mother's chest. "She was mean to Andrea, mommy. I don't care if she cries all night long. She's just like those women you told aunt Serena about, a bitch."

"Mrs. Bass!" the headmistress gasped. She looked to Blair, clearly much more astonished that she had taught her daughter such language, unlike her not so shocked look before when the focus was on Blair's husband.

Chuck crossed his arms and nodded towards his wife. "Not so easy to censor yourself, is it Darling?" he asked with his infamous Bass smirk. She glared at him and almost stuck her tongue out but didn't. Thankfully, she remembered where they were just in time.

The headmistress put a hand to her chest. "Well I simply cannot discipline these children if their own parents won't do the same!" she expressed. Then she stormed away to talk to the parents of the blond girl who had arrived.

Nate couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "You two haven't changed a bit since high school, only now you're causing trouble in the grade school court yard!" he joked. The whole thing was just so hilarious for the older blond man.

"Daddy, can I go to Charlie's since I'm not in trouble?" his daughter asked. Immediately, his laughter stopped. He sighed, stern blue eyes cast down on her.

"Andrea, you are in trouble for lying," he explained.

She furrowed her brow. "But that isn't fair! I heard you tell Uncle Chuck that you two used to lie all the time to your damn father!" Andrea protested.

"Mr. Archibald!" The headmistress, who had heard across the room, just about fainted.

"Nathaniel Archibald, how could you? Just wait until Vanessa hears about this!" Blair smirked. He tried to hurry away with his daughter, but Blair was right behind him with Charlie in her arms. Chuck kept at a steady pace with his wife. "Now you can't just run from your problems, potty mouth!"

* * *

Chuck, Blair, Nate, Charlie and Andrea all sat in silence at the dining room table. Every once in a while, their eyes flickered back and forth to another's. The two men did not dare speak for they still had red, irritated rag marks on their cheeks. And Blair was no longer allowed to sit by her husband on account that make out sessions were strictly against the rules.

"Charlie! Andrea! Guess what happened today at school!" Max shouted. He ran in the room, Lex right behind him. Both boys came to a sudden stop though at the sight. They furrowed their little brows, clearly confused.

"What's going on?" Lex questioned. He looked to Max, but his best friend didn't know either. Then his eyes zoned in on Charlie. She opened her mouth to respond, but didn't get the chance.

"Mr. Lex and Mr. Max, you come home just in time for fresh cookies!" Dorota chimed in a perky voice. She held a plate of chocolate chip that smelled delicious. Both boys took them eagerly. They then took a couple more and ran off. It wasn't hard to distract them at that age.

The maid then averted her eyes upward to the table of delinquents. "No cookies for bad adults and children in timeout. Dorota want one page apology to headmistress for language from each," Dorota told them. She shook her finger in disapproval and then left the room.

"You just had to make me come over…" Nate started to complain.

"Two pages for Mr. Nate!" Dorota shouted from the other room. "Dorota hear and see all!"

Chuck smirked across the table at Blair. She returned it and then felt his foot touch her ankle. A breathless giggle came from her lips.

"Mr. Chuck, not in front of children, especially not in timeout! Three pages!"

* * *

A/N: Well I rather enjoyed this one. Tell me your thoughts on it in a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: A few readers asked for some younger Max/Andrea. While they weren't really friends like Lex/Charlie they do have moments. Here's one of them in sixth grade. I hope you enjoy it!

Andrea's Dress (Remove Spaces): http : / / www . polyvore . com / marc_jacobs_organza_lace_dress/thing?id=21241007

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Max lounged on the couch, sandwiched between two eighth grade girls. He wasn't sure what their names were, but that didn't really matter. Obviously he didn't have to work hard if they came to him so easily and he was only in seventh grade. Older guys were jealous and all the girls wanted him. Was he in need of a reality check? Not at all, in his opinion.

He felt the blonde girl to his right start to place kisses in the crook of his neck. Max smirked to himself and wove his arm around her back from behind; ready to move in for some more action. But then he was interrupted.

"Max, take me home!" Andrea shouted from behind him. She pushed her tiny fists into his back and then shook his shoulders.

"Hey," the blonde girl whined and shot her a glare. She unhooked herself from Max and turned as if to attack.

Max rolled his eyes and held up his hand. "One moment ladies," he sighed and turned around, "Get someone else to take you home, Archibald. It's not like we came here together."

It was then he noticed the tears in her eyes. Andrea had her arms wrapped around herself and was shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

He got up from the seat, leaving the girls, and walked around the couch. "What's wrong?" Max asked. He put one hand on her arm and the other slipped around to her back.

"Paige Farber poured her drink all down my back. Charlie and Sarah went home an hour ago. I have no other way. Just get me out of here. Please," Andrea begged. She moved closer to him.

Max didn't respond immediately, but instead turned her around. Sure enough there was a bright red liquid stained all down the back of her Marc Jacobs Organza and lace, gold dress. It was gorgeous and he had been with her when she bought it. She was excited cause her mom was hesitant to let her have whatever she wanted.

"Just stop it! Let's go," Andrea urged. She whipped back around and her eyes flickered through the room. People were starting to look at her, point, and laugh.

"Fine. Here, take my coat," Max sighed. He took it off his shoulders and hung it onto hers. Then he put his arm around her shoulders and led her outside. Once they were on the grass, he had to hold her up more. Her heels weren't the easiest things to walk in.

"So…why did Paige Farber pour her drink on you?" he inquired, trying to make conversation. They were…friends, sort of. Neither really hung out with each other unless Charlie was there though.

Andrea wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "Because she hates me. All the girls hate me. They're only nice to me because of Charlie," she muttered.

"Well then why don't you kick their ass? That's what Alexander does. He gets into a lot of fights, wins, and in turn gets their respect. Or maybe it's that they fear him, but either way they stop messing with him," Max told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Max, Lex is like Patrick in _Ten Things I Hate About You_. He's an outsider, dark, and mysterious. People are scared of him. There's even a rumor that he killed his dad," Andrea stressed, trying to get her point across.

"Yeah, well he's also apparently one of the few people who don't hate you," Max retorted and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Andrea sighed and turned towards him. She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I know he's your best friend. I just meant that the whole speaking with my fists thing isn't for me."

He turned towards her and slowly his scowl returned to a normal expression. Then he shrugged. "It's not like he'd value your opinion anyways," Max smirked.

She laughed and playfully rammed into him from the side. He didn't even stumble, but instead grabbed hold of her as they stopped on the sidewalk. She awkwardly eased out of his arms and blushed.

"Thanks for walking me home. I saw the much more entertaining choices you had for the night—even if they were whores," Andrea told him. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and then put her hands in his coat's pockets.

"No problem, but um…when's your curfew? We could go somewhere else, get something to eat," Max suggested. He put his hand behind his neck and bobbed his head some. It was strange. He never felt whatever exactly he was feeling with any other girl.

Andrea's eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry. She laughed breathlessly, "You mean like on a—a date?" she asked. In her mind she was begging for him to say yes, even if that would be weird.

"No, of course not. You and I on a date? Please…we're just—we're just friends. I only thought that it would make you feel better after Paige dumped her drink all down your back," Max returned quickly. His eyes darted away from hers and he bit his bottom lip. For some reason everything she said in that last sentence had scared him to death.

Her face fell and she looked away. Of course he didn't want to go on a date with her. He was Max Bass for crying out loud. He got every girl he wanted and she was—well the girl known as Andrew Archibald's little sister or the one that's taller than most the boys.

She forced a smile and shook her head. "Wouldn't have mattered either way. My dad is expecting me home in a couple minutes. Thanks again though," Andrea said quickly. She then waved him off and hurried up the steps of her family's townhouse.

Max stared after he. Why did he suddenly feel like a total jerk? He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Andrea, wait up!" he called after her.

Her hand froze on the knob and she slowly turned around. "What is it?" Andrea asked, sounding far more alert than she had wanted to. Eyebrows rose in question and she crossed her arms.

"Wear my coat to school on Monday. No one will dare pour anything on it. And I'll kick their ass if they do," Max smirked. He then winked at her, walked a few steps backwards, and finally turned around.

Andrea waited until he was too far away to hear and squealed in delight. She lifted the collar of his coat and smelled it. Then the door opened and her father stood there, looking at her strangely.

"Um…hi daddy," Andrea greeted with a nervous laugh.

"It's a minute past curfew, Drea," Nate told her with a stern voice. He stepped aside to let her in and crossed his arms.

"Sorry," she said. Then she hurried inside, almost up the staircase, when he called to her again.

"Was that Chuck's son walking you home?" Nate questioned. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her.

"Yes, why is there a problem?" Andrea asked defensively. Her dad liked Max, didn't he? Well he let her hang out with him before, then again that was because Charlie was there. Wait. It shouldn't be such a big deal. Her and Max were just, sort of friends. He said it himself.

He shook his head. "No…I mean you two aren't dating or anything, right?" he asked.

"No—no, of course not," Andrea responded. She then waved goodnight and started towards her room. And once inside muttered, "I wish."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was it?


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: I'm terribly sorry about still not having a _**Breakfast at the Basses**_ update up yet so I thought I would give you this and hope that I'm forgiven—for now at least.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Daddy certainly doesn't like it when mommy leaves him alone with you two in public," Chuck laughed nervously. He had to hold Max while Charlie stood by his leg. She wasn't likely to run off where as his son—well he was the son of Chuck Bass. Even as a toddler he was prone to do the exact opposite of what anyone asked of him.

"Luk toys!" Max shouted. His tiny hand shot out and pointed to the ground. They were in the Disney Store at the mall. It was really the only safe place to set either of them down since someone was paid to watch the door for escapee children.

"Poo," Charlie added. She walked over and picked up the stuffed, golden bear. Then she brought it over to her father and held it up for him to see.

"Gimme," her brother ordered. He snatched it from her hands and hugged it tightly to her chest. Then he stuck his tongue out at her and dangled it teasingly.

Chuck sighed, "Maxwell, that isn't very nice. Do you want to make your sister cry?" His eyebrows rose in a stern, but never harsh manner. He hoisted the boy up on his hip again so that he could not look away.

Max nodded his head in response and then smirked. "Gurls ickee," he explained. His hand motioned to the girl on the ground. But then he frowned. "Wher sissy?"

"What do you mean where's... oh my God. Your mother is going to murder me," Chuck said in a low, fear filled tone of voice. His eyes immediately searched for his daughter who had seemingly disappeared.

"Uh oh," his son giggled. He shrugged his shoulders playfully and kicked his tiny feet. Him and his sister loved to play hide and seek at home. He didn't think anything dangerous or worrisome about the situation.

"Charlotte, where are you princess? Come back to daddy!" Chuck pleaded as looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. He knew not to move because if she came back and he was gone then it'd be even worse.

"Chuck, I'm back. Did the twins pick something out yet?" Blair asked as she walked up to them. She apparently hadn't heard his frantic screams. He smiled nervously and she frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Well Blair, we may have to call security because Charlie… well she's missing," her husband stuttered. Then he prepared himself for a meltdown. At least she couldn't hit him with Max in his arms. That was the only plus. Though he kind of wanted her to since he lost their only baby girl.

"Chuck, by missing do you mean her wrapped around your leg?" She smiled knowingly and nodded downward. Her baby boy giggled to himself as he noticed what she meant.

Chuck furrowed his brow and looked down. "What do you—Charlie?" he questioned. She stared up at him with huge doe-brown eyes and a pleased looking smile. Sure enough, she sat on his foot and clung to his leg.

"Hi dadee," Charlie giggled. Clearly, she had found his worried yells to be quite humorous.

"How didn't I feel you down there?" His question was answered when his son finally stopped kicking. He had been so used to Max's constant beating on his leg he didn't detect her. Not to mention, he hadn't moved because he wanted her to be able to find him if she came back.

"I suppose only thinking you lost one of our children is better than actually losing them," Blair mused with a teasing smile. She then bent down and picked her daughter up with ease.

"Wee!" Charlie shouted, throwing her arms up. She smiled at her father again and leaned to peck him on the cheek. "Dadee luv-uh!"

"I love you too, Princess. Just next time stay in daddy's view," Chuck returned, kissing her cheek. He then shifted Max again, who now smacked at his head—finding it more and more amusing each time he did it.

Blair laughed, "Chuck, she can't help it if you can't look down. She's just too small." She pet her daughter's curls. It was true. People seldom even believed Charlie and Max were twins with such a size difference.

"No, she's perfect," he corrected. He then grabbed his son's hand. "You're going to make your father brain-dead. Do you want to put me at the intelligence level of Auntie Serena or Uncle Nate?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Max only burst out into a fit of giggles, his sister soon joining him. Then both babies kicked their legs, demanding to be put down.

"I think they want to shop," Blair noted, meeting her husband's eyes.

"Well they are our children, Darling. Now little Bass's, let's get to it," Chuck agreed. Him and Blair then both put their children on the ground, connecting their hands. And this time their eyes didn't leave Charlie or Max for one second—until the twins decided to run off in different directions…

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Thought you deserved a little fluff. I hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: A very quick update, but I had this already written too. And drum roll please… This is the first installment of this story that includes the adorable Ephram Bass. So I really would like to see if you want to see more of Little E.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So you see Chuck, if we simply raise the profit in this area of the company and lessen it here then it will totally benefit Bass Industries way more than our previous plan by about three point eight million dollars," his executive told him as he pointed to some charts.

Chuck studied them closely as he took a sip of his scotch. It was a dinner meeting, wives included, but mostly business. He nodded and then turned when Blair sat back down. Ephram smiled at him, instantly looking refreshed.

"Figure out why he was so fussy?" Chuck asked as he scooted back her chair a bit. Blair nodded and held Ephram against her chest as she pecked him on the cheek. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"He needed to be changed. Did I miss anything interesting?" She looked to the businessmen and their wives also seated at the table, then back at Chuck. He shook his head with a smile.

"Well I am very sorry Ephram has interrupted your meeting so much gentlemen." Blair flashed a smile and instantly had them won over.

Chuck wasn't sure if he should like this or dread it.

"Well Ashton, all that looks great. I think we should just tweak a few of the details before we proceed with the plan. The ones having to do with where exactly the earned money benefits Bass industries," Chuck told him, business tone back.

Ashton nodded and folded up the folders just in time for the waiter to come. They set down the plates and then left. Everyone started mindless, pointless chatter as they began to eat dinner.

Chuck looked to Blair to see her about to take a bite of her salad.

"Wha! Wha! Wha!" Ephram started to cry and scream.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to look and she quickly dropped the fork. All of her attention was given to her son as she bounced him up and down. Ephram's crying slowed a little, but he still continued with a small whining moan.

"Shh it's okay... it's okay baby boy. You have all of mommy's attention," she soothed him and wiped his tears off of his cheeks. Her head then tilted upwards to look at the people around the table.

"I'm very sorry about this," she apologized.

An older blonde woman, who sat next to her, nodded with a forced smile.

"It's perfectly alright, Blair. We all remember what a bother children can be," she sighed.

Blair immediately scowled when the woman looked away. Chuck put his hand on her back to calm her a bit. The one thing you did not do was insult Mrs. Bass's children. Hopefully for the woman's sake Blair would bite her tongue.

"Well I can assure you, Lynn—that none of my children are ever a bother," Blair smirked, tone wicked.

The woman looked up at her with pursed lips. All the men and women at the table watched the exchange closely. It was the most interesting thing that had happened all night.

"Oh please don't be offended, Blair," Lynn faked another smile, "I realize how hard it must be to have a child unplanned after thinking you were done in this lifetime."

_Oh shit_, Chuck bit his bottom lip. Blair looked as if she would flip the table and attack the woman. Instead though, she stayed composed and her eyes burned into Lynn's head.

"You have it all wrong, Lynn," Blair shrugged, "None of my children are unplanned. Unlike your husband who is probably on his fifth affair, mine can't keep his hands off of me. We have way too much sex to make mistakes. We're practically pros at what we do."

Chuck smirked at the gasps around the table. How he loved when she was like this.

Lynn blushed bright red and started to choke a bit.

Blair then stood up and looked down to Chuck. "Sweetie, Ephram is ready for bed so I think I'll be leaving. My best regards to everyone," she nodded around the table, "Especially to you Lynn, menopause must be a bitch, but guess I wouldn't know." She let out a laugh and then bent down and kissed Chuck strongly on the lips. Before she could exit he grabbed onto her arm and stood.

"I'll be leaving with my wife actually. See you at work, gentlemen. Good luck, Lynn." He flashed his famous Bass smirk.

Lynn looked like she wanted to die... actually like she would die.

With that he put his hand on the small of Blair's back and led her from the restaurant.

"Would you like me to bow, my queen?" he whispered huskily into her ear as they waited for the limo to pull around. She laughed and kissed him on the lips. Ephram giggled at his parent's behavior as well.

"No one insults a Bass. I was simply sticking up for one who can not yet form words," she said in a FYI way.

Chuck nodded with a grin, but kissed her again not being able to help himself. When they pulled apart he helped her into the limo. Ephram was strapped into his car seat and his eyes closed instantly. They had kept him out much too late. Chuck pulled her to him when she was done tending to the baby.

"You know all that talk about unplanned pregnancies got me thinking," he informed her as she sat in his lap. Blair pushed a hand to his chest and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it, Chuck. Despite what I told that bitch back there we are done having kids. Ephram was the final Bass until the children start to have their own," she cut him off before the idea could be spoken from his own lips. Chuck pouted, plan fooled.

"Come on Blair..." he whined a bit, "Do you realize that I will never get to be a dad again? No more babies after Ephram, no more first words, no more bottles or nurseries... what about when he gets older? Max and Charlie have always had each other, but they'll be out of the house by the time he's in high school. Whose he going to turn to when he needs support?" his argument furthered.

"He'll have us, a phone to call his other siblings, and friends he will make at school. Chuck, we can't have any more children. Ephram practically destroyed my uterus and although it's not likely to ever happen again I just—we can't have anymore babies. I mean we can, but we're not going to. You always forget about all the other factors of having a baby. The stress on the family when my hormones come around, possible bed rest, our kids being disgusted at the thought we're still having sex, me hitting you with heavy objects... need I go on?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure, because everything you say we've made it through before. Come on..." he nudged her with a large smile, "Don't you want another little one. Maybe we'll even get another little girl."

"No, Chuck," she snapped, voice rose completely. He sat back a bit out her outburst. Her features softened again, but she looked tired.

"We have three beautiful kids isn't that enough?" Why was he so persistent about this matter? Honestly, they had to be done having kids. Something was up with him. There just had to be. She looked straight into his eyes, but he turned to look at Ephram. Slowly he moved over to his son and stroked back some of his hair. Ephram's blue eyes fluttered open for a moment and he smiled lazily up at Chuck.

"Dada," he murmured with a yawn.

Blair came up from behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Then their baby fell asleep again. When his father was content he was no longer awake he turned back to Blair. She kept her eyes on him with caution, but he just sort of pulled her into him. It was weird; for it was the first time in a long time she couldn't read him.

"It's more than enough," he finally whispered.

She smiled softly and stroked his cheek. Then she allowed him to pull her into a kiss. Their foreheads rested against one another's when they broke, breathing slowed, and a peaceful aura overtook the limo.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Did you like Little E's first appearance?


	17. Chapter 17

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: I hope you enjoy it. Let me know whom you would like to see next. Chuck/Blair? Chuck/Blair/Twins? Twins? Who?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Alexander, I see you're in time out again," Chuck mused with a smile.

The small boy with dark hair and icy blue eyes sat on the tiny chair in the corner. His brow was furrowed, arms crossed, and he was scowling profoundly.

As Chuck got closer, he saw something else though. Lex sniffled and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. The older man frowned and bent down. Finally, the little boy looked up.

"What do-do you want?" Lex asked with a bitter tone. He wiped again at his red, puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chuck's voice suddenly turned sympathetic. It was strange. He felt bad for the usual thorn in his side. The boy seemed absolutely devastated, but was trying to hide it. There was something dreadfully familiar about that.

"Nothing, go find your own children and leave me alone," he bit.

"You know if I do then I'm going to have to tell Charlie you're crying. I don't think she'll leave you alone, do you? Unless, you're crying because of Charlie," Chuck suggested. He arched his head some to try and connect their eyes again.

"I'm not crying because of Charlie. I'm not crying at all. Crying is for stupid babies," Lex muttered and shook his shook.

"That's not what you said to Charlie when she was crying the other day," the older man reminded him. He looked down at the child with his deep brown eyes.

"That was diff-different," he stuttered a bit and took a deep breath to get back on track. It didn't work. If only he went to speech like they told him to. Then again since when did Alexander Sparks listen?

"Char-Charlie is allowed to cry. She-she… I won't let anyone make fun of her," Lex insisted.

Chuck closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. It was hard to be annoyed with the boy always around his daughter when he said things like that. With a sigh, he opened his eyes again and nodded.

"Does that mean someone made fun of you?" he furthered.

Lex simply nodded his head and looked away.

"Then why are you the one in timeout?"

"Because I pushed him down and told him he-he was stupid," Lex answered. "I-I'm always getting into fights. Charlie doesn't like it."

"I know she doesn't," Chuck nodded.

"But she-she doesn't understand," Lex uttered.

"She doesn't understand what?" Chuck furrowed his brow, once again confused.

"She doesn't understand that I have to… fight," the little boy explained. He still spoke with the most defensive of tones and tried to maintain his pride by keeping his eyes from Chuck's.

"Why's that?" Chuck reached his hand out and lifted Lex's chin. He then crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"Be—because I'm… I'm a bastard," Lex mumbled. He then stood up immediately and walked away from the older man as fast as he could. Unfortunately his little legs were no match for a grown man's. He found himself being grabbed from behind.

"Let me go!" Lex shouted. His brow furrowed and he whipped around. Like a little warrior he shoved Chuck as hard as he could and began to kick.

Chuck had to hold him back. "Damn it, kid. You are good at fighting," he muttered. "Now come on and stop it. I'm bigger than you." He held Lex away from him until the smaller boy finally gave up. Then he sighed and kneeled down to make eye contact with him.

"Look at me," Chuck ordered. He reached for Lex's chin and then forced their gaze to meet.

Lex glared, but obeyed. His nostrils flared and his lip curled. Even his tiny shoulders stiffened and his chest heaved up and down. He was steaming with anger. It was because he knew he was being pitied and he hated that more than being made fun of.

"That look your making right now—I've done it before, Lex. I may not have caused as many bruises as you have in the process, but I know how you feel—" Chuck consoled, dropping his hands to just sit lightly atop of the boy's shoulders.

"Please, I know you had a father! He may have been an ass, but at least he stuck around!" Lex retorted, getting all worked up again.

Chuck's eyes averted up. He saw some other parents staring. With a sigh he turned back to Lex. "You're right. He was an ass. I thought he hated me for most of my life. But he was all I had and it sucked. I didn't have a mom. Now you have one, haven't you?" he tried.

"Depends on your definition," Lex scoffed. When Chuck gave him a stern look, his eyes fell and he shook his head. "She's in rehab, Mr. Bass. I'm staying with my grandparents right now. They hate me."

Chuck's face fell some. "You shouldn't even know what rehab is at this age," he breathed, his voice faltering.

Lex looked up. He smirked with a faulty front. "It's the place my mom goes whenever she overdoses. Last time when she was on _vacation_ and this time naked on the kitchen floor. Her boyfriend told me how to call 911 and then left," he remarked.

"Your grandparents take good care of you though, don't they?" Chuck asked, sounding more hopeful than he ever thought he would care too. He knew how he wanted to react, but he wouldn't in front of Lex.

"Well my grandma spanks me when I'm bad," Lex replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"When are you bad?" Chuck asked.

"I'm Lex Sparks," Lex smirked with pride. It was one thing he had on a small list of accomplishments, even if others didn't see it that way.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair and swallowed a lump in his throat. Closing his eyes for a few moments he opened them. He forced a smile. "Well if you need anything then you can ask me," he offered.

Lex looked around and then at him. "Got any pot?" he asked.

"You're in grade school," Chuck retorted instantly. His eyebrows rose. Even he, Chuck Bass, hadn't touched the stuff until middle school. "Do you even know what that is?"

"My brother Aiden smokes it," Lex answered with a casual shrug.

Chuck rubbed his forehead. "Are you going to be around my daughter?" he asked. Lex nodded as if it were the most obvious answer. Chuck stood. "Then no."

"Come on, Charles. Don't be a hypocrite," Lex called up to him as he followed him out. He copied the older man's actions, stuffing his hands into his blazer.

Chuck smirked, "I'm not, Alexander. In the words of my wife, I'm being a Basstard."

Lex stopped, frowning in confusion. He pointed at Chuck. "But wait, how can you be a—a Basstard?" he asked.

Chuck turned around and looked down at him. He winked, "Years of practice."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: I needed to give you guys a bigger look into Lex's childhood for upcoming story lines. Now you saw earlier in BATB life with Georgina wasn't great, but what did you think of this? I'm hoping it gave you more perspective into Lex's character.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: I really loved writing this one. Hope you enjoy it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Max, where did you put mommy's phone?" Blair asked her son with an encouraging, but still very hopeful smile. Her son hadn't gotten into the habit of hiding things just for fun. He found oh so very amusing, especially when they were of great importance.

Max stared back at her for a few moments as if confused. Then he smirked at her and shrugged, kicking his little feet off the edge of the counter. He was acting much younger than he actually was, but loving it. He knew his mother would never yell at him.

Blair sighed, "Your grandmother is not going to be happy when she calls to confirm our number for her latest gala." She then shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. That was her hundredth try that night and he still wasn't giving up the location. Her son had even put it on silent so when they called it neither her or Chuck could find it—even Dorota couldn't sniff it out.

He giggled and leaned forward, grabbing onto her. "Mommy, if we can't find your phone I don't think I can go to school tomorrow," he informed her, getting serious.

She grinned to herself and shook her head. "I'm sorry Maxwell, but that is not a reason to be absent from school. Perhaps you'd like to try again?" she asked playfully, left eyebrow rising.

Max huffed, crossing his arms, as he pondered it for a moment. Then he latched onto her once more. "But mommy if you don't have your phone and I get hurt at school they won't be able to get a hold of you!" he sounded with great dramatics.

Blair shrugged, "Then they'll call your father's cell phone, business phone, or the house phone. And don't forget Dorota." She winked at him.

Max pouted for a moment, but then got a mischievous look on his face. He hopped down from the counter and started to leave the room.

"Oh no you don't," Blair called out. She then grabbed him by the back of the collar so that he was walking in place. Finally, she laughed and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him back into her arms.

"You may look like me, but you're worse than your father when it comes to this naughty behavior," Blair giggled. She hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

He grinned and turned his cheek to meet her eyes. Then he pecked her on the lips. "I love you mommy," Max told her in the _sweetest_ and most _sincere_ of voices.

"I know you do," Blair replied. She then brushed back some of his hair and shook her head with a true Waldorf-Bass smile. "But I'm still not letting you go so you can hide all of our phones."

"But mommy!" Max groaned. He then crossed his arms, shaking his head. "This just isn't fair. I'm a Bass. Why do I even need to go to school?"

"Because all children need to go to school. Now, let's go see what your father and sister are doing," Blair told him, taking his hand. She then led him from the kitchen and down the hallway, towards the living room.

"You mean like spy on them?" Max asked. His smirk instantly spread across his face and his right eyebrow kinked real high.

She looked down at him and shook her head. "No… Well maybe a little. I know your sister is having some kind of problem she won't tell me. So if I listen to her tell your dad then when I know it without her telling me she'll come to me from now on instead of him," Blair explained.

"That's dishonest and sneaky, mommy," Max reminded her. He shook his little finger at her and pursed his lips.

"I know," Blair smirked at him, "Ain't it great?" She then watched as he slowly cracked the same simper she wore. Then the mother and son duo positioned themselves right outside the dining room. And they listened.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hanging up now," Chuck scoffed. He then hung up his cell phone and put it down on the table, rolling his eyes. He had spent an hour arguing with one of the top members from the Bass Industries Board. In the end though, of course he won. He sighed and looked down to see Charlie.

Charlie stared up at her father. She had been watching him for quite a while. He didn't seem to like the word no, but then again—well she already knew that.

Chuck smiled and patted her head. "What's on your mind, Princess? Bad day at school?" he asked. He knew something had happened because his wife had pouted all day that their daughter wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He just hoped it didn't have to do with boys, but it usually did.

She stood up and then got into his lap. Once situated, Charlie sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Well it's just—see I have this problem and I can't argue my way out of it. I tried and tried again, but nothing," she told him, shrugging her shoulders.

He laughed and shook his head. "Charlotte, there isn't any kind of problem Basses can't argue their way out of. So tell me what yours is and we'll figure out what needs to be done," Chuck assured her.

Charlie looked down in shame, pouting her ruby lips. She then hugged herself and looked up sadly at him. "Daddy, I'm not the prettiest girl in my class anymore," she told him, sounding as if it broke her heart.

"Of course you are. You're the prettiest, little girl in the world, Charlie. Don't be ridiculous," Chuck retorted instantly. He tipped her chin, having her hold her head high once more. The subject did make him nervous though. If Charlie developed self-image issues then—well he and Blair did not want to see her go down that road.

"No daddy, I'm not! If I were then the boy I like would want to kiss me! But he doesn't!" Charlie screamed suddenly, tears coming to her eyes. She had held it in all day and now just let it all out without any control on how it happened. She didn't understand it either. She had never had such a pain in her chest before.

"Why didn't you make me prettier, daddy? Why?" Charlie shouted. She then buried her face into his chest and gripped onto his shirt tight.

Chuck immediately started to rub her back and held her close. Then he spoke in the softest, but also sternest of voices. "Mommy and me couldn't make you prettier if we tried. Now stop this. Whoever this boy is he's a moron and daddy's glad he isn't kissing you," he nodded affirmatively.

Charlie pulled back and shook her head. "No daddy, he's so smart! He knows everything! That's why he has to know that the girl he likes is prettier than me!" she sounded.

"She is not! You need to find another boy too. I don't like this one," Chuck commanded. He then sat her up straight and shook his head. "Where's Alexander and why hasn't he beat this little twerp up yet?" It was the one time the little thorn in his side could be of good use.

"Lex isn't talking to me. And—and he hasn't been at school in a week," Charlie explained sadly. She seemed even more upset about that than the previous subject.

"Jealous," Chuck laughed under his breath. He shook his head. "Poor kid…"

"What do you mean?" Charlie frowned. She looked up to him in confusion. Her father had never referred to Lex as "poor kid" before. If anything he had other, _creative_ nicknames for him.

He looked down at his daughter and sighed. Chuck smiled, "Well it's just that Lex is probably mad because he's jealous you like this other boy, Charlie. You spend all your time with him, but now he probably thinks you want to replace him."

"I would never do that," Charlie retorted. She then rolled her eyes as if the suggestion were completely outrageous. "I just want this boy to like me too. I want them both."

"Just like your father," Chuck smirked proudly. He then kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me though, you can't have both. Look, I don't particularly like Alexander, but at least he isn't blind. He knows who the prettiest girl is and that's you, Princess."

Charlie slowly smiled up at him. She nodded, "I think I understand, daddy." She then climbed out of his lap and looked up at him one last time. "I'll make up with Lex and have him make this boy tell the class I'm the prettiest girl."

"See, problem solved and we didn't even need to argue," Chuck agreed. He then smiled and watched as she left the room. The moment she did though his wife came storming in, their son behind her.

"Chuck!" Blair shouted, eyes widened, "How could you do that? You can't tell her it's okay to force other people to tell her she's the prettiest girl!"

"Why not? It's true," Chuck retorted with a shrug. He shook his head. "And Blair something is wrong with whoever this kid is. I don't want him kissing her, but no one is prettier than our daughter."

"Yes, they are," Max snickered. He nodded at his parents. "Uncle Nate has the nudey magazines to prove it."

Blair was about to say something to Chuck, but froze. She turned around and grabbed her son by the shoulders. "What did you just say?" she questioned.

Max looked slightly frightened at his mother and then to his father.

"Don't do it," Chuck whispered, shaking his head. It would be the end of his poor, dear friend Nathaniel Archibald.

"Chuck, shut up!" Blair seethed at him. She then turned back to Max, but only saw the floor. She frowned and looked around. "Maxwell? Come back here! Don't you hide, young man!"

"Oh come on, baby. How good at hiding could he be?" Chuck laughed. He stood up and pulled his wife close to him.

Blair just shook her head. "You have no idea…"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: This might be my favorite installment of this story yet. But what did you think?


	19. Chapter 19

Title: _**The Bass Family Picture Show**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: One-Shots of hidden moments Breakfast at the Basses did not reveal, to hold readers over for the hopefully short-termed hiatus. Chuck and Blair in married life with Charlie and Max, maybe even little Ephram as well.

A/N: I updated so quickly because I'm a little concerned hardly anyone is reading this story anymore. So if you are then please let me know because I don't want to waste time writing/posting it if you guys are only interested in the other stories.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Chuck, I know you're new at this parenting thing, but I could use some help! I get that you're at work all day, but I've been taking care of them since I got up this morning and would like a break!" Blair screamed as she followed him into the room. She was so tired that she felt she was on the verge of tears.

Her husband rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned around. He shrugged, "What do you want me to do, Blair? I've been working all day too, only my job is at the office, where our money is made." It was the wrong time to remind her of that, the worst time in fact.

"Oh because taking care of human beings isn't important! Forgive me! You know what? I'm going to my mothers! Maybe she'll help me with Charlie and Max!" she threatened. Then she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Chuck slammed his drink down on the table and chased after her. "You can't just take _my_ kids out of _my _house! And Eleanor doesn't need to be around them right now! By the end of the day she's so doped up on medication she could drop them on their heads and not realize it!" he shouted.

"How dare you speak of my mother like that, Chuck Bass!" Blair whipped around and glared at him. She then shook her head in disgust.

"She has headaches! What do you suggest she do! You certainly take your own form of medication every night!" Her hands motioned towards his liquor cabinet.

If work hadn't been so stressful or Charlie hadn't been up all night, sick lately, he wouldn't have kept on, but because both had been happening, he did. "You act like I'm some damn alcoholic! Not once have I come home drunk or passed out on the couch since the twins have been born! Give me a fuc—"

She clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't you ever curse like that when my children are upstairs, trying to sleep. They may hear us scream and yell, but I don't want Max to ever speak like that to his sister, to me, or to anyone. Then again, there are a lot of filthy habits of yours I refuse to allow you to pass on to our children." She scoffed, shook her head, and walked away.

Chuck glared at her in pure silence. His blood was literally boiling. If the twins were with Dorota or anywhere, but there he would have exploded. Since they were though, he decided to leave and calm down.

"Fine! I'll go downstairs to the bar then and have a drink there! They won't persecute me!" he snapped. The door slammed shut behind him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Unbeknownst to him, Blair had broken down upstairs. She was a mess. Tears streaked down her face and she cried harder than she had in a while. She felt so ugly, fat, and unappreciated. The doctor told her that she would be down some after having the twins, but it was far worse than she expected. It wasn't as serious as postpartum depression, but it was bad.

She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. All she wanted was for Chuck to come home and not be so irritable. Yes, it was hypocritical of her, but she needed him to go a little further for once. Her cries got louder and she ran her hands through her hair.

"Ugh… I haven't even gotten to wash it today. I don't have any time to myself and he doesn't even care. And Charlie's still sick and… I'm so tired. He doesn't even try to seduce me anymore. He doesn't think I'm pretty and it's because I still have all this baby weight. No wonder he doesn't want to come home to a cow like me," Blair carried on. She couldn't help that with each word she made the problem even worse.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed her doing it so now it had just about become a habit. She'd put herself down and say such negative things over and over again, that she'd start to really believe them.

She wiped her eyes and opened them.

"Oh Max," Blair gasped. Her son was on his stomach. She had forgotten that he couldn't sleep and she'd put him in his playpen. He stared at her with wide, curious brown eyes.

Immediately, she stood up and walked over. She picked up the newborn and shook her head.

"Mommy is so sorry. Let's get sissy and go to mommy's room. We can watch a movie. Now that she has her anti-biotic, she isn't contagious," Blair told him.

He didn't respond of course, but only dropped a toy. She didn't notice. It was his baby recorder. Really it was more for baby's learning to talk, but he liked to push the buttons. She stepped over it absent-mindedly and went to her daughter's crib.

"Charlie, hello precious. Mommy really wishes you would get better, but she'll try and be patient. Let's go watch a movie now," she soothed. Her other arm reached down and picked up her daughter. It was quite a task to carry them both, but she was too exhausted to complain even mentally. She left the room with them and moved to her bedroom.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck came in, hours into the night, and not even drunk in the slightest. Truth be told, he had just sat down at the bar and sulked. Their fights were getting worse and worse each day. He knew the stress of new parents would be normal, especially for twins, but his daughter being sick just made everything ten times worse. Neither of them had patience for each other at the end of the day.

He decided to check on the babies before he went to sleep. As he entered the room, he muttered to himself, "And if Blair wouldn't be such a bitch all the time. I mean doesn't she understand that I—"

His foot stepped on something. He looked down with a frown, but didn't get the chance to investigate before—"_Ugh… I haven't even gotten to wash it today. I don't have any time to myself and he doesn't even care. And Charlie's still sick and… I'm so tired. He doesn't even try to seduce me anymore. He doesn't think I'm pretty and it's because I still have all this baby weight. No wonder he doesn't want to come home to a cow like me_," Blair's voice sounded from the toy recorder.

Chuck's face fell and he looked down. He officially hated himself for what he almost said before. Not to mention, he hadn't even been watching to see if she was eating right.

"Damn it," he cursed.

It took a lot to make Blair breakdown like she did on the recorder.

"Don't worry, little ones. Daddy will make mommy feel better," Chuck told them. He then shut the door and walked towards his own room.

His wife was sprawled out on the bed, curls still wet from a very late shower. Her body shivered. The blankets had been kicked to the floor.

"Blair," he breathed as he climbed onto the bed. His hands reached out and he slowly brought her into his embrace.

Her eyes blinked open lazily and she frowned.

"What do you want?" Blair spat. Her voice, even though she had just woken up, was venomous. Partly because he had left like he did and also because she was finally getting some sleep and now he woke her up for no good reason.

Chuck knew he wore his pathetic, sad face, but he couldn't help it. "Baby, I'm so-so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said earlier, last night, or the night before that. I love you so much," he told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Chuck, are you drunk?" she asked. Her eyebrows rose and a skeptical expression came upon her countenance.

He ignored her though and reached a hand up to caress her cheek. "You look so beautiful too, Mrs. Bass. If I didn't know how much you needed sleep, I'd try and otherwise _occupy_ you," he smirked. His hot breath hit her neck as he kissed her earlobe.

Blair giggled at the feel of it. She felt her heart lift and warm some. He didn't smell like alcohol so did that mean he just wanted her again? It must have. Her husband pulled back to look down into her eyes. She sat up and brushed back some of his hair.

"I love you too," she swore. Then she pecked his lips, leaned her forehead against his, and sighed. "But do you think we can do this? Everyone says the twins are too much for us."

Chuck rubbed her back soothingly as a soft smile came to his lips. He shook his head. "Then they couldn't be more wrong. Nothing is too much for us, Mrs. Bass. We're brilliant."

She pulled back and laughed. "My, my Mr. Bass, how big has your head gotten?" she teased, eyebrows kinking playfully.

"Well," Chuck smirked, "It grew when you told me you loved me. Then when you agreed to marry me it swelled like a balloon. When you walked down the aisle it could barely fit in the church. And when we had our children and they were the most beautiful babies in the world—I had enough ego to fill the world."

Blair rolled her eyes and pushed his chest playfully. "Don't blame your outrageously high opinion of yourself on me, Chuck Bass—even if you did it in a totally sweet way," she whispered into his ear.

Chuck closed his eyes as he felt her kiss his chin and then trickle her fingers along his jawbone. "Mhm…I want to take you away, Blair. I want you all to myself somewhere no one can bother us, especially work," he mused.

"Oh yes, having me all to yourself with two, still almost newborn twins—not likely," Blair laughed though she did sound a little disappointed. Being away from everyone with just her husband sounded like heaven.

"Well I didn't mean we'd leave them behind. I just want everyone else to go away. And since I can't do that let's just pack up the twins tonight and fly somewhere on the Bass jet," Chuck opted, pulling back to look in her eyes. He smirked, but was also entirely serious.

"Chuck Bass, have you gone crazy? We can't just pack up and not tell everyone, leaving in the middle of the night? They'll think we've been kidnapped," Blair refuted, shaking her head in disbelief. "Besides, where would we even go?"

Chuck stood up and shrugged. "Where couldn't we go, Blair? And if you're that concerned then—we'll text them on our way to the airport. Come on, the twins haven't seen Luxembourg. Charlie would enjoy the fairy-tale like castles," he nodded eagerly.

"Baby, Charlie isn't even a year old yet. She doesn't even know what a castle is yet," Blair laughed. She then stood up and walked over to him. "And don't you have a big meeting at Bass Industries coming up?"

"I don't care about that. I can reschedule it. And if not Luxembourg then let's go to Greece and spend sometime at the beach—I want to see you in a bikini," Chuck smirked. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her front against him. "I want to make you feel pretty again."

Blair scoffed, "Please, I'm in no shape to wear a bikini or even a bathing suit."

"You're right. Let's go somewhere private so you can be naked," Chuck rasped into her ear. He then kissed her neck. "I don't care where baby, but just tell me we can go. We need to relieve some stress so we stop fighting, so I can take time to show you how much I love you, so—"

"Okay! Okay!" Blair shouted. She pushed a hand to his chest and smiled. "But Luxembourg is where we're going. I won't give you public beaches, but spa time if you rent it out," she informed him.

Chuck sighed, "Fine, but you have to agree to something first."

Blair looked at him for a moment, wondering what he would make her concur to. He was Chuck Bass after all. So after much thought she spoke slowly. "Alright, but first tell me what it is…"

He laughed, "Of course." Then Chuck looked very serious, but with a small smile. He held her close, cupping her cheek.

"You have to promise me that you'll never doubt that I find you beautiful again. And I don't want to ever hear you refer to yourself the way you did ever again either," Chuck clarified.

Blair looked down for a moment. Then she lifted her gaze and smiled softly, nodding her head in almost a shy manner. "Okay. And by the way, I really love you Chuck Bass," she told him.

Chuck smirked, "I really love you too, Blair Bass."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was it? And I you're still reading then please review so I know to even continue with this story. I feel like barely anyone cares for it anymore.


End file.
